


History of HEROISM

by BlackSwanna



Series: Of Heroes and Assassins [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character Death, Crossover, Drabbles, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Mental Health Issues, One-Shots, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Snakes, Temporarily Blind Character, Underage Smoking, Unfunny crossdressing >:(, actual cryptids, class 3-e is a good family and korosensei is a good octo-dad, classmates being dorks, i think im using that right (thinking emoji), just canonical things, snake shedding, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSwanna/pseuds/BlackSwanna
Summary: Drabbles and background from the year in End Class.May contain miscellaneous drabbles during the events ofHEROISM.





	1. Pudding Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HEROISM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884466) by [BlackSwanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSwanna/pseuds/BlackSwanna). 



> Hello friends!! Swann is here!!
> 
> I've stumped myself on the main series and so thought I'd both pump myself out of writer's block AND give some unwritten BG/headcanons that I won't be able to write for the main series :3c It's a little shabby, but it's just something to get my juices pumpin'
> 
> I've also been on vacation for the past weekend, so I wasn't able to post a chapter to HEROISM or draw or anything so I just wrote this instead (shrug emoji) Anyway, enjoy this little thing!

He remembered nothing, aside from slime sticking to his skin and sealing his throat shut. His lungs fought to get air in but it only sucked in more of the gelatinous substance, choking him. Then, there was no more sticky gunk trapping his body but there was a splitting pain in his head, but beyond that, his memory felt fuzzy and white. Busy.

Waking up with a body stiff and aching in a white room with the sound of sniffling. A soft moan of discomfort left him before a sudden gasp sounded beside him. A woman came into his view, face blurry but he could tell it was red and whoever she was started to sob. Not soon after, he became tangled in two arms squeezing him and crying out, “ _IZUKU!_ ”

He remembered doctors of sorts enter and started asking questions he didn’t know how to answer. The words buzzed around in his head for a moment, fully prepared to voice them but the mouth to brain connection fizzed out and he was sitting there fumbling over words that didn’t sound right and came in the wrong order. Slightly slurred.

_How are you feeling? On a scale of one-to-ten, how would you rate your pain? Any pain in your head or throat? What about your chest?_

Those he could answer with a nod of a head or a rise of his small, shaky fingers.

_Can you tell me your name? Your birth date? Where you were born?_

He couldn’t remember.

He couldn’t he couldn’t _he couldn’t he c ouldn' t cou ld n’ t_

_c_

_o_

_u_

_l_

_d_

_n_

_'_

_t—_

The fuss he made brought him and the woman he curiously recognized to tears. There was a frustration built in his chest and rushed through his throat, burning the heavy rock that sat there.

A moment later, he laid there with heavy eyes and a stuffy nose when the doctor came back and explained something to the woman ( _his mom! His mama…_ ). Saying something about trauma and head injuries. Amnesia, he said… He wondered what that was? He couldn’t think.

His mind grew fuzzy again, dimming and he felt the slime. In his thoughts. His mind, his dreams. Slithering across his chest and tightening his ribs together, up his neck and into his mouth. The thick, disgusting, sewer jello bubbled and erupted from his throat, choking him and running through his body.

 

* * *

 

The End Class knew Izuku didn’t like jelly. They found that out when Kayano tried to bomb Korosensei with a giant giga pudding that one time—he only seem slightly off put before leaving to gag a few times, but other than that, they just assumed he was, you know, just squeamish. Or maybe allergic. Something like that.

Some of the kids sometimes teased him with cups of pudding and jello but only for a while before getting rid of it. Izuku always laughed it off anyway, always finding a way to get them back with Karma’s help (Izuku could be quite the trickster when he wanted to be).

They didn’t know it was so much more than ‘discomfort.’

Which was why it was perplexing to see him freeze up and turn white as a sheet when Okuda’s experimental jelly concoction (she _swears_ it didn’t have chemicals in it! … Not this time, at least) blew up in his face (how about those chemicals again…?). All eyes glued to the frantically apologizing Okuda and trembling Izuku before they began to slowly return to their own science projects. Well, they would have, if Izuku hadn’t started hyperventilating.

He could feel every inch of the jello, sliding down his cheek and hanging off his hair— _crawling to his lips, in his mouth, down his throat, suffocating him, choking him,_ **_KILLING HI—_ **

“Whoopsie daisy,” that was Korosensei’s cue to rush over and rapidly clean the freckled boy of that gelatinous gunk all while gently reprimanding Okuda for being reckless in her experiments.

(“You need to be more careful, Okuda. What if that had been a more volatile experiment and burned instead of simply surprised?”)

“There, all better,” Korosensei finished by combing the boy’s untamable curls but his emerald gaze still stared forward with empty eyes full of terror. A tear trickles down his right cheek. Korosensei’s expression seemed to dampen despite never physically changing. “Oh dear. Alright class, I’ll be back with Midoriya-kun. Continue following the project instructions; I’ll send Karasuma-sensei to look over you all while I’m gone. Come now, Midoriya-kun; let’s get you some fresh air.”

All Midoriya could do was nod numbly while the octopus led him out of the now-silent classroom.

He felt so frustrated and embarrassed—the sensation crawled under his skin and tugged, tugged, _tugged_ , itching him with rage. Izuku struggled to collect the shallow breaths in his chest. He vaguely registered Korosensei speaking with someone else in the hall—probably Karasuma-sensei or Professor Viç. He couldn’t tell; they sounded muffled in his pounding ears. He kept his head low while his hands clutched his chest. Once more, Izuku was guided outside where he was ushered to sit on the wooden steps, Korosensei taking a seat beside him.

A cool tentacle was against his back, rubbing circles while a soft voice coaxed him, telling him to count to five and breathe in, then count to five and breathe out. The gentleness of it all called goosebumps to his skin, breaking his tension and allowing him to finally catch a deep, freeing breath that filled his crying lungs with refreshing air, but the knot in his stomach still remained tight.

Izuku was then reduced to silent tears while he continued the breathing exercise Korosensei kept coaxing him through. It took several minutes before he was finally calm and leaning his face into his balled up hands propped on his knees.

“How are you feeling, Midoriya-kun?” came Korosensei’s voice, and he heard a gentle clatter of porcelain together. Lifting tired, red eyes to look, Izuku saw the yellow teacher offer tea to him which brought two thoughts to his mind at once: The first being ‘where did he get this from?’ while the second was ‘why didn’t I notice he left to actually set up tea for me?’ Miraculously, neither questions were voiced—too tired and emotionally muted to even think about being subconsciously vocal. Robotically, the boy accepted the cup and let it rest on his lap between his hands.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Korosensei tempted.

Izuku hesitated but shook his head.

“That’s alright. I won’t force it out of you,” a tentacle raised. “However, I would suggest not keeping it bottled up. The human body is like a bottle of soda when it comes to emotions. Shake it up too much without letting it out and the whole thing might pop, understand?”

Izuku bit his lip and turned away, nodding.

“Very good! Do you need more time?”

Izuku nodded again, raising a hand to wipe at his eyes that started to tear up again. Freaking— today was supposed to be a normal day (well, as normal as it could be). It wasn’t supposed to end up with a panic attack in front of the whole class. And no, he didn’t need to talk—that’s what he had a therapist for. He didn’t… He didn’t need to tell anyone, it wasn’t their business anyway, right? He could deal with this himself, he didn’t need to be made fun of for being triggered by freaking _sticky jello_ —

“You know,” came Korosensei’s gentle voice once again. “If you tell them why it bothers you, they might stop teasing you. These kids are very understanding when they need to be, you know.”

Izuku hated that Korosensei was right— wait, did he say that outloud? The freckled boy’s face lit a bright scarlet but he wasn’t quite back to normal yet. His heart hadn’t settled and his jaw was somewhat numb with tingling pins and needles.

He hummed and wiped the remaining tears from his face, setting the untouched teacup next to him.

“I-I don’t, um, tell anyone th-this,” Izuku finally muttered, gaining the attention of his oh-so-patient teacher. “I… I-I, um…” The words stuck in his throat.

“Take your time, Midoriya-kun. Would you like me to get All Might for you?”

Izuku shook his head, his hands gripping his pants at the knees tightly. “Wh-when, um, when I was… a-around…umm… little, I-I was attacked by a… a villain. H-he had this… slime quirk, I-I th… I think. Mmm-m-my- my therapist sss-says I have, uh, um, P-tuh… PTSD. Slimy… ss-slimy, jello-y things freak me out. A-A lot.”

There. He said it. He wasn’t… people—students and teachers together—made fun of his triggers when they found out. AKA, when Izuku let them know that this and that made him uncomfortable, that this and that made him want to throw up and cry, that this and that were his _triggers_. They thought it was ridiculous. They didn’t understand. They were mean—treacherous, traitors, cruel. He didn’t let anyone else know anything about him.

Students and teachers were just traitors. They take one look at someone they don’t like and they use every bit of negative information off them and beat it into them. Teachers were worse off too. They were prejudice, they thought quirkless people weren’t worth the tax money put into their education, they weren’t worth even the dirt they stood on. Useless, worthless bodies of wasted space.

But Korosensei, he was different and it both unnerved and reassured the assassin-in-training. No one could be like Korosensei, planning to blow up the earth but also swear to take care of and nurture these End Class students?

A tentacle rested on his shoulder.

“Thank you for sharing, Midoriya-kun,” Korosensei said. “I’m sure it was very difficult for you. You know—you’ve come a long way from how closed off you were at the beginning of the year.”

Emerald eyes lifted to meet the octopus’ dots, shocked by the sudden praise. “Wh- re...really?”

A nod. “Sure, you’re still somewhat of a shy recluse, but you are opening up, braving the world, and I think that’s something to be proud of. Don’t you think?”

Izuku furrowed his brows, glancing away while giving a sniffle. Was he? How different was he from the beginning of the school year? He had no friends, he greatly disliked people let alone _talking_ to people, not to mention there were people who terrified him… Now, he could easily consider a great half of class 3-E among his friends. Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino, Fuwa, even—even Karma…

Slowly, the boy began to nod. “Y… Yeah, you- you’re right. I-I guess.”

“Nurunurunuru,” chuckled the octopus teacher. “Of course I am, young Midoriya! Well, how are you feeling now?”

How was he feeling? Izuku took a shaky breath in. He could feel his face again, so that was good. His heart had settled but it still felt fragile, not fully stable yet. “T-Tired,” Izuku admitted with half a broken laugh. “But, um, I… I-I think I can, um, go back in th- nnn-n-now.”

“Very well,” they both stood up, Korosensei assisting the freckled boy.

Returning to class, Izuku immediately noticed _no one actually did their work_ after he left, but they made quick on making it seem like they were as soon as the door opened. Class went on as normal, although considerably more quiet and tense.

It was during lunch that he was approached by a sheepish Okajima tailed by two furiously smiling Megu and Maehara.

“Go on, slob, just like we practiced,” Maehara sneered, pushing the other boy’s head down with Megu.

“Okay!! Okay!! Geez, quit pinching me already!!”

“Then spit it _out_.”

“Alright, alright! Ugh… um… S-sorry for always teasing you, Midoriya-kun…”

The two pushed his head down more. “And?”

“Ouch! Augh, _fine_ … And I’m an idiot who doesn’t deserve your forgiveness… ugh, do I have to-?”

“Do you want to live?”

“Fine!! _UGH!_ And I’m a dumb, poopy head. Are you happy now?!”

“You forgot something.”

Okajima whined before the two pulled his head up and the boy self-consciously babbled his finger up and down on his lips, adding a, _“Doi!”_ sound after. “There! I did it! I’m never speaking to anyone ever again, are you happy?!”

Megu and Maehara nodded with sweet smiles. “Very! Thank you!”

Izuku blinked in befuddlement. “Wh… wh-what?”

Maehara waved him off. “Don’t worry about it, Midoriya-kun.”

“Well…” Megu gave the blond a side glance. “We overheard you talking with Korosensei…” Izuku knew it wasn’t just ‘overhearing,’ more like ‘we were totally eavesdropping.’ “We didn’t know- and, we’re sorry.”

As furious and mortified as Izuku knew he ought to be to know the whole _class_ listened in to his talk with Korosensei, Izuku knew it was only a matter of time before he told them all anyway. That, and he knew nothing stopped class 3-E from getting the info they wanted.

Instead, Izuku gave a simple smile and shook his head.

“N-No, it’s fine. I, um, I-I knew, um- well- it- mmm,” he paused, pursing his lips. His friends smiled patiently at him. “I… was, um, going t-to tell you all, e- um, ev-eventually anyway. Um… Th-thanks.”

Maehara pat his shoulder. “Hey, no problem, Midoriya-kun. Just lookin’ out for a friend.”

“Okajima’s not the only one who needs to be more sensitive,” Megu crossed her arms, nodding her nose to Terasaka’s direction. “But we’ll see to that later.”

A hand tapped Izuku’s shoulder then, grabbing his attention and seeing Nakamura standing with a sheepish expression, avoiding his eyes.

“I really should’ve learned my lesson with Nagisa,” Nakamura smiled. “I… Sorry, Izukun. I didn’t know, I- no, that’s no excuse. I shouldn’t tease with things like that.”

“I-I mean, um, I don’t mind being, um, t-teased, really? B-but, I- th-thanks, Nnnn-N-Nakamura-san.” It wasn’t… No, okay, it _was_ a big deal, and that’s why Izuku felt his head was about to pop off and float into the stratosphere—no one’s… ever… _done_ this before? It felt foreign, like if he were to accept their apologies, it would be confirming what they did was wrong (it was), and then scare them off from being his friends—but he knew that’s not how it works. They did need to apologize, not for Izuku (in his mind), but just because it really was wrong. And he did accept their apologies and he forgave them a long time ago.

He appreciates his friends so much, he realized. Words couldn’t describe the feeling of wonder and bright yellow glee that bubbled in his chest, making him feel warm and slightly overwhelmed.

Nakamura smiled at him in turn.

“Nnnow can you ss-stop calling me ‘Izukun’?”

“Unlikely.”

“Dang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION OF THE FIC!
> 
>  
> 
> Any quirk suggestions for the End Class students? this question will be on-going, alongside future chapter-questions, so go wild friends! don't be afraid to get a little furry dksjfh
> 
> Class 3-E quirks so far:
> 
> Karasuma - Auto Lock  
> Irina - Charm  
> Izuku - Quirkless (formerly), One for All (current)  
> Karma - Horns (ram-shaped)  
> Isogai - Prince’s Charm (emitter) / Seahorse (transformation, water activated)  
> Okajima - Photographic Memory  
> Okano - Healing Light  
> Okuda - Mineral Manipulation  
> Megu - Swift Swim  
> Kayano - Quirkless (formerly), Tentacles (disabled)  
> Kanzaki - Plant Mimic  
> Justice - Lie Detect  
> Kurahashi - Beetle Call  
> Nagisa - Snake Hair / Medusa's Smile  
> Sugaya - ?  
> Sugino - Super Throw  
> Takebayashi - ?  
> Chiba - Hyper Sensory (blind)  
> Terasaka - Tiger Arms  
> Nakamura - Fiber Craft  
> Kirara - Ghoul (transformation)  
> Rinka - Accuracy  
> Hara - ?  
> Fuwa - ?  
> Maehara - ?  
> Mimura - ?  
> Muramatsu - ?  
> Yada - ?  
> Yoshida - Techno Vision (basically X-ray vision but for machines)  
> Ritsu - Unhackable  
> Itona - Tentacle Hair (formerly/OG quirk), Quirkless
> 
> Quirk suggestion thanks to:
>
>> Namelesschilds \- Okuda, Okano  
> InasaIsLove \- Isogai, Kamzaki, Okajima, Megu, Justice  
> Rychan6 \- Isogai


	2. Snake Time

“Hey, Nagis- WHOA!”

The boy startles, eyes wide as he raises his to meet Isogai’s expression of shock. Soft blue brows furrow before the raven raises his hand to point. “Have… those always been there…?”

“Wh...what?”

“The, uh…”

“Dude,” Nagisa turns to Nakamura beside him. “The snakes.”

His head perks up and he sees his two snakes beside his head, uncoiled and appearing sheepish. A throb of fear rips his throat and he sputters for a moment, silently commanding his vipers to go back into hiding. Timid as they are, they obey and curl themselves into his pigtails. Nagisa turns away rapidly.

“I, uh, um- it’s- they’re-”

“Whoa, whoa, hey,” Isogai brings his hands up, realizing that _red is not a natural skin color for Nagisa’s face to turn to._ “Sorry, Nagisa, I was just startled was all! Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable… I didn’t know you had another quirk.”

“And _snakes_ no-less,” Nakamura exclaims, her full attention set on the boy with his snakes. He feels his hands start to get clammy under his desk and his stomach begins to hurt with tension. Nakamura hums a bit. “Though, I guess it makes sense. You’ve always had this second sense about you.”

“Ah, um… ex-excuse me, um…” Nagisa stumbles out of his seat and out of the classroom while he fidgets nervously with the hair ties around his wrists.

He felt-- off. More than off. ‘Off’ is an understatement. He felt like a rug was pulled under him after he was just starting to feel safe around everyone, which probably prompted his snakes to uncoil and survey the area. He can’t blame them. Can’t be upset with them. He only had one person to blame for that, and even then he still can’t be too mad. It wasn’t his place to be upset; it was Nagisa who was born with the snakes in his hair.

It was Nagisa who was born with the wrong gender, a 50/50 chance in pleasing his mother and it was just his luck he got blue, huh?

Maybe his mom just hated everything about him and that’s why he had to live in this hell every day.

His breath hitches and that’s when Nagisa realized he was on the verge of tears. Not crying, no. Nagisa doesn’t cry- He learned to stop crying one day after a tear slipped from his gates in the middle of one of his mother’s Mood Rants. He’s never shed a tear after that night.

So, no, this 100 percent, absolutely is not crying.

Nagisa sits on the stairs outside of the rundown building of the End Class with a straight back, sucking in air to clear his lungs and center himself. He blinks away the mist in his eyes, taking in a few more deep breaths before he stands up and starts toward the restroom.

How easily, he thinks, he could let his guard down with something as simple as letting his classmates see his snakes. How easily something so miniscule could shake him up so much. He avoids looking at the girl’s sign as he pushes the boy’s bathroom door open. And this was why he feels so conflicted with his mother—he loves her, he’s positive he loves her. Right? He wants his parents back together again, wants a full family again, wants to stop feeling so sickly green with disgusting jealousy whenever he sees a “complete” family smiling so happily with each other. But Mom hates Dad. She has to, right? That’s why she hates seeing his snakes, that’s why he woke up to a knife carved on one of his viper’s neck one night, why he could only watch in silent horror as the pain struck him through every nerve of his body, scream in terror as he was rushed to the hospital _and his mother faced no consequence_ , **_and it was Nagisa his mother used as a scapegoat, told them she found him trying to_ ** —

His mother hates him and his snakes and his father, it’s why she wants nothing to do with him, why she’s always kicked and scream over the child custody sentence, why she put on a sickeningly fake smile whenever he left to meet his father; his **kind** father who was awkward and goofy and could never meet Nagisa in his eyes because of this thick veil of guilt that permeated around him _even though none of it was his fault_ even though he left Nagisa to fend for himself in the hands of this devil. Nagisa swallows thickly at that thought.

It was because of his mother that he’s afraid of letting his snakes out in plain view. So maybe he was ashamed, maybe he was afraid. He treads on glass around his mother to keep himself safe.

It’d have to be like this always.

 

* * *

 

Nagisa sat somewhat stunned after his mother stormed out of Korosensei’s office, though his expression looks a bit more resigned than shocked. When she leaves the room, the atmosphere feels a lot less stuffy and he can feel the actual _ground_ instead of fragments of glass scattered about. A small sigh falls from his mouth as he turns to his poorly disguised teacher.

“Korosensei…”

“Hmm. I was a bit more forceful than I’d planned.,” he admits, taking his disguise off. Another sigh from Nagisa, though he agrees that could have been dealt with a _lot_ more tactfully and gently—maybe he should have gave Korosensei some pointers before coming, but whatever. Korosensei stands up. “Still… what’s most important is that you make your intentions perfectly clear.”

Nagisa stares wide-eyed at his teacher before glancing away, the weight of his hair wrapped so stiffly around his shoulders almost smothering him. “But right now, I can’t do anything on my own. I’m just her round two. Maybe that’s all I’ll ever be.”

He feels the weight lift from him and tied up into two pigtails. Korosensei’s tentacles set the brush and hairdryer down on his desk before gently nudging the heads of his snakes out from their hiding. “It’s not like you can’t do _anything._ If you have the urge to kill, you can do anything. Your life’s round one started here in this classroom.”

Nagisa takes a deep breath in at that, locking eyes with the yellow octopus. _My… round one._

“And what’s more, Nagisa-kun,” Korosensei continues on, his smile widening almost sweetly at the curious and innocent stare his left snake is giving him as it lets his kind tentacle coax it into uncoiling. “From my recollection, you’ve said before than your father had a snake hair quirk as well. I suspect your mother tends to connect your quirk with his, thus why these two are always hidden away, yes?”

Nagisa stands there, gawking dumbly as ice travels up his legs and settles heavily in his stomach, turning black with anxiety at the topic. He nods.

“I see. Then I have one thing to say about this, yes.” His tentacles fall from his snakes and rests on Nagisa’s small shoulders, tightening the connection between each other and the blue haired student can feel the importance of his teacher’s next words weigh in the air. “It’s your quirk, Nagisa-kun. No one else’s. It may be similar to your father’s and your other quirk may be similar to your mother’s, but no matter what, it’s still your quirk and no one has the right to scare your quirk into hiding.”

That’s when Nagisa can feel the bloodlust his teacher has—no, maybe not bloodlust (though he doesn’t doubt it’s existence in the octopus). More like… anger? Rage? And then it hits him: He shouldn’t be… hiding his quirk from his mother because she hates it. She has no right to be. It’s… It’s _his_ quirk, not hers. Just like it’s _his_ life.

Through this revelation, some of the anxiety-filled smoke clears from his thoughts and he knows what to do now. It’s a false courage he feels bubbling through him as he stares awestruck and focused.

Now, if only he could keep that clarity when he speaks to his mother.

 

* * *

 

He keeps his snakes uncoiled the rest of the school day, smiling to himself in a way to say ‘I’m doing something good and I’m proud.’ He knows everyone is curious, and though he can’t exactly dispel the anxious feeling in his chest at the thought of someone asking about them, he feels certain enough that he doesn’t mind too much if they do.

It’s Karma who doesn’t miss a beat at the sight of his two snakes.

“Hey, what’s up with the sentient noodles? Did I miss crazy hair day?”

And that one comment is enough to thrash the suspenseful atmosphere with a hoard of suppressed groans in the background.

A chuckle leaves Nagisa’s mouth and he shakes his head. “No, sorry,” he answers simply. “These two are… my quirk. I’ve been hiding them for a while.”

He doesn’t know how to read Karma’s face—of curiosity? Of surprise? Perplexion? Even perhaps betrayal?

It’s Maehara who turns around and asks, “I thought your quirk was paralysis?”

Another shake of his head. “It is—it’s just, I have two quirks. One from my mom and the other from my dad. My dad… his is a mutation quirk, like me. See?” He pauses as he takes in the intrigued stares of his classmates. Why did he feel so… open? Once again, he notices his gates are open, his guard down, and he feels _safe_. He’s not raw or vulnerable. He’s… open.

Midoriya is by him in an instant, eyes dazzling in pure wonder. He raises one of the notebooks that Nagisa’s seen him carry before: _Hero Analysis for The Future._ He’s seen the notes Midoriya has, how perfect and organized they are. He’s amazed Midoriya is even in this class with how well his grades are (that’s why, he thinks, Midoriya and Karma get along well), but he’s quickly reminded by himself that people outside these non judgemental walls are cocky and rude and bullies. That people who are different are treated differently and are shamed for being born different, and that’s why most of these students were placed in this class.

“C-can I ask, um, y-you some- ss-some questions?” Midoriya mutters with a smile, holding his notebook up as a sort of guard. Nagisa’s not too surprised at him asking, but he notices the usually quiet and timid boy is a bit more bold this time around.

Smiling softly, he nods to him. “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Do they have names?” Kayano asks later that day, watching his left snake, the pit viper, who tilts its head curiously at her. “This one’s cute. She looks like she’d like a bow or something.”

Nagisa snorts. “A bow?”

“Yeah! A little hair bow or something.”

“Kayano-chan, it doesn’t have hair.”

“Well, duh. But- hey, you know what? I’m gonna come with ribbons tomorrow. We’ll decorate those cutie snakes of yours.”

Nagisa smiled and barely managed to roll his eyes at that.

“But anyway, do they have names?” Kayano repeats.

Nagisa hums and shakes his head. “I… well, they, um, I guess used to, but…” He glances away when he recalls a third name bubble into his mind. He shakes his head again. “I don’t call them anything.”

“They should have names.”

Nagisa hums again, but he doesn’t push the conversation. Karma enters, using the back of Nagisa’s chair as a device to lean on. “What about Spike and Blue.”

“Karma-kun, they aren’t dogs…”

Nakamura approaches (to which Nagisa has to force himself not to groan when more and more people bring their thoughts to the table). “That’s unoriginal. How about Aoi and Sora?”

“That’s _just_ as unoriginal, Nakamura-san,” Kayano deadpans.

“Okay, fine,” Sugino joins in. “Left Snake and Right Snake.”

Kayano squints. “What the hell, Sugino-kun, that meme’s old as dirt.”

“So what, that memes funny as hell.”

“It’s really not…”

“Guys, are we still on topic, here?” Nagisa raises a brow.

“Oh, oh, I’ve got one! What about Fumie and Eimi?” Yada chimes. “They’re super cute names!”

Nagisa hears Kirara from across the room chuckle, “I’d name them Pain and Panic.”

“Of course you would,” mumbles Muramatsu in response.

His snakes’ heads were turning back and forth between the speakers offering their two cents in name suggestions. Poor little noodles wore exhausted expressions mixed with confusion, probably finding it difficult to keep up. Chuckling, Nagisa simply sighs as he listens to the suggestions thrown around without him. He still felt safe.

And yet he leaves for home tense and with no names for his two reptiles, now curled into his hair and shivering with fear at what waits for them at home.

 

* * *

 

There’s a burning flame of rage at the audacity his mother has. To think he can do something so putrid, to burn down this building that’s unified his class into a rightful family, that’s been the only place to help Nagisa clear the mist and gunk from his thoughts that his mother sent him spiraling into every day.

He’s almost grateful she’s being intimidated by this assassin who’s obviously way in over his head.

Like he could do anything to Korosensei.

That’s why the ball of rage in his stomach burning his throat is put out, and a deafening calm washes over him like a wave.

His mother is afraid. He almost thinks _“good.”_

The assassin has his guard down. Nagisa almost smiles.

These skills he possesses, his mother may not like. This quirk he was born with, she may despise. But Nagisa doesn’t care anymore.

She may not like it, and that doesn’t matter. It’s **_his quirk_** that allows him to be of use to everyone here, everyone working hard and with one single focus. Even if he’s got one use, and he uses it here, it doesn’t matter because he’s going to prove that he can be **more.**

He makes his first move, stepping calming toward the man with the whip, his stare hard and boiling with venom. He thinks back to Korosensei’s words.

 _“Your round one started here in this classroom… It’s_ **_your_ ** _quirk.”_

He finds strength there and the false courage he typically carries bubbles into something that’s genuine and strong. “Mom,” he starts. “I’m giving it everything I have in this class, and before I graduate, I’ll get results. If I succeed, I’ll cut my hair and pay back all you’ve given to raise me…” He stops in front of the unsuspecting assassin, eyeing him with confusion. “If you still can’t forgive me…”

His eyes pierce the soul of the assassin, his snakes uncoiling from his hair and the calm he carries begins to steam in his chest, clawing at his throat, ready to escape.

“Then I’ll graduate from you too.”

Slit pupils burn a hot red as turquoise eyes widen, sending a paralyzing horror slamming into the unknown assassin. His uncoiled snakes hiss loudly and he can feel the pure fear that strikes his target thoroughly, piercing the air, and even when his opponent is more than incapacitated, a loud **_clap_ ** rings around the area. The paralyzed assassin is broken from his solid state only to be consumed by the ground-shaking terror that rocks his body, his mind, choking him and cracking his knees into the ground before the rest of him falls after them.

There’s hope in him after he sees his mother’s face of fear and, dare he say, concern. There’s hope in him that he might not have to deal with her obsessive and abusive behavior anymore. That she might give up on using him as her New Game Plus, stop using the same guilt tripping excuses to make him do what she wanted him to do, stop trying to control him like a puppet, living through him and instead look to him as a separate person. Stop looking at him and wishing him to be someone he wasn’t, somewhat he could have been, something that didn’t feel right at all, and instead see him— _actually see him_ as Nagisa and not her doll.

And just be happy that her child was alive and well in this life. That would mean everything to him.

The drive home isn’t tense at all with Korosensei beside him and his mother resting in the back.

“So then, Nagisa-kun,” Korosensei began. “If you _did_ manage to kill me, would you go on to use your quirk to become an assassin?”

Nagisa doesn’t have to stop to think about his answer. “No. I don’t think so.” He turns to look at the road ahead. “A quirk… isn’t for _this_ or _that._ Even if my quirk is good for assassination, I want to use it to protect people. People like Mom, even if…” He pauses and gives a laugh, putting his hands between his knees and looking out the window. He thinks of his classmates and their dreams, like Midoriya—he thinks of Korosensei, of the heroes in his life like Karasuma-sensei and All Might, how they’re so admirable and are working their hardest and helping every way they can (even if Karasuma-sensei’s a bit more dense than most).

Nagisa smiles.

“And that’s not by being an assassin. People get hurt that way. I’ll be someone my folks can be proud of. Someone people can look up to and feel protected, like nothing can hurt them…”

Korosensei seems pleased by this and he nods with a thread of amusement in his voice. “Take your time,” he says.

 

* * *

 

It’s nerve wracking waking up in the morning. He doesn’t feel quite ready to face his mother yet, but he puts on a brave face anyway as he gets himself ready for the day. Bright and early and earlier than his mother. Nagisa stops before leaving his room, taking a deep breath and lifting his pigtails so his two snakes could peek their heads out.

“It’s alright,” Nagisa whispers, his finger gently brushing the chins of the two reptiles. “I’m sorry. You’re free to come out now.”

Hesitantly, they raise their heads and slither out, letting their heads rest on Nagisa’s shoulders timidly. Nagisa pats their heads softly and he starts for the kitchen, determined to show his mother he’s worth his penny all while planning out a strategy to confront his mother on this dire topic.

Food is on the table and waiting patiently by the time Mom comes into the living room, startled and perplexed. Nagisa’s sure she’s more than confused at waking up at home safe and sound, just like nothing happened. He feels a pang of guilt at manipulating her like this, but there was no other way around it.

“I’ll make breakfast from now on,” Nagisa humbly replies to his mother’s inquiry. He puts on his most courageous smile, fearless against his mother yet still full of respect and his snakes rise, staring at her from a distance. She doesn’t seem to notice them, too focused on meeting his eyes sternly. Nagisa continues without missing a beat. “So you can take it easy before going to work. I’ll take out the garbage and stuff, too, a-and I’ll get into a high school just as good as Kunugigaoka High! I’m- I’m aiming for UA. I want…” He almost chokes, but he’s glad he only muttered the last two words under his breath, voice just _barely_ failing him, but he swallows and continues on.

Body fully facing her as she takes a sip from the coffee he poured her, he puts both hands on the counter and leans in, fierce determination lighting his eyes. “So please, let me stay in this class!” He hopes his voice isn’t too desperate.

There’s a beat of silence between them, their eyes locking and Nagisa hopes to every hero out there she doesn’t use his quirk on him and _makes_ him leave the class because she’s had ample opportunity to—the burning connection between them is broken, however, when his mother relents and closes her eyes, looking away. She looks upset, but strangely… Nagisa knows this isn’t one of her ‘moods.’ She’s… backing down, like a territorial wolf who’s met his match, and Nagisa suddenly feels taller when her resigned answer is, “Do what you want. I don’t care.”

Yes, it hurt. Yes, it felt like something was ripped away from him. Yes, he wish she worded that _so much differently_ —but it’s a step. It’s a step _somewhere_ , hopefully somewhere good, but it’s… it’s his first taste of freedom, and despite the disappointment in his chest at her wording, Nagisa can’t help but be able to breath finer air and feel a lighter presence in his body. Not weighty and heavy, but a hand supporting him and showing him the first steps to breaking free into his own life. So he smiles.

And she never comments about his unnamed snakes.

Nagisa is an assassin, holding his head high until graduation. His eyes are set to the sky, reaching out to a dream that’s become real to him, to become who he wants to be.

To become a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw u try and write a small drabble but u end up writing a short story instead :////  
> And: no beta this round, we die like men >D
> 
> Anyway, hoped you enjoyed! I hope this flowed well (thinking emoji)
> 
> Don't forget to help answer the long awaited question of the Class 3-E's quirks!! I think the end notes of the first chapter carries over too, right? Well, if it doesn't, I'm still ready to edit the students quirk list in the last chapter!! 
> 
>  
> 
> **QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER**
>
>> Do you have any suggestions for future drabbles? Any ideas you've had an inkling of a thought for? Comment below what you'd like to see!
> 
>  
> 
> [Come join the HEROISM discord! Come ask questions or talk theories and headcanons with us!](https://discord.gg/SUvvEmc)


	3. Quirkless Time (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with the main series!! I swear the chapter is almost done gfgjdfkgfg I'm liking how it's turning out, so hopefully you all will too!! Anyway, this chapter was an idea based off simonlego0's suggestion!!  
> enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/SUvvEmc)

“Watch out for that rock, there, Midoriya.”

“Ah- oops! Th-thank you, ss-sir!”

“Good form, Okano.”

“Thank you, sir!”

Class 3-E struggled only slightly as they climbed up the mountain behind the school. Their score at the vacation island proved to be a victory on their part, showing how much they’ve grown since the start of the semester. Still, they weren’t pros yet, but that was okay for the most part.

Izuku stopped on a ledge, hefting himself over it to take a breather. He looked at his calloused hands, somewhat red from his tight grip on some rough rocks. They weren’t too bad, all things considered, but his knees were probably worse off, a few scratches and tiny cuts here and there from nicking some stones that stuck out while he climbed.

He glanced up and saw Kimura, Isogai, and Okano miles ahead. With a sigh, he turned his gaze down to see the other students still trekking along the best they could. Karasuma and All Might stood at the very bottom, watching and ready to catch any of them should they lose their grip and fall. Korosensei wasn’t allowed around the class during these private practices.

He dodged All Might’s glance and began to climb again. He had to be better too; pull his weight in this class. Get stronger… Shoot for that ever distant dream of being a hero.

His head throbbed a bit at his crown, but the freckled teen ignored it.

“Get out of the way, nerd!” he heard the gruff voice of Terasaka underneath him.

“Uh, go around?” Izuku stared down. He kept climbing.

“I’m right here! Just move over!”

“Ahah, uh, nn- _no_ . Go around.” Izuku kept climbing. He didn’t particularly care too much this nice in early fall. He heard Terasaka give out a growl before he activated his quirk, using his Tiger Arms to climb way faster than Izuku ever could (well, he could, but he’s not about to use _that_ in front of everyone). Izuku snorted and took the increase of speed as a challenge, swinging himself to higher ledges. “Ss-see! You c- _could_ do it. G-good on- good on you!”

“Shut up, nerd!!”

Izuku laughed, stopping at a ledge that Kayano took to rest on. Emerald eyes stared up at the tiger teen, muttering, “C-coward,” under his breath. Kayano laughed a bit too loudly at that.

“You’re still going strong, huh?”

Izuku nodded with a smile. “You t-too. Nn-not too shhha-abby for ss-some quirkless nn-nobodies, huh?”

Kayano’s smile turned solemn for a moment, sending a shock of worry through the other, wondering if what he said was wrong—but she quickly brightened up with a giggle. “Yeah! Who needs quirks, anyway, huh? Look at that-“ she pointed down at the few students still at the lower half of the mountain, Okajima, Takebayashi and Chiba. “Even with amazing quirks, we still have the upper hand on most, huh?”

“Hmmm, yeah!” Izuku beamed. Then he glanced back down. “Ss-seems a bit unfair f-for Chiba-kun, though. Do you th-think he can ss-see the ledges with his- his, uh, his quirk? I wonder how he ss-sees exactly- he’s blind r-right? Tha’sso cool if he’s only…” Kaede gave the hopeless boy a withered grin, knowing just how engrossed her fellow quirkless member could get in his own mumbling thoughts.

“Alright, note boy, let’s get back to it, ‘kay?” She pat his head, blinking when her fingers brushed over a few bumps and he flinched back a bit, seemingly startled. Kaede’s heart shot up just a tad.

“Eh? O-oh! Y- right! Oops, I almos’- hah, yeah- ‘kay, l-le’s go, yeah?”

Kaede blinked again before nodding. He didn’t… seem to notice anything? His face was a bit pink, but he always gets that way whenever the girls did anything remotely affectionate to him—Nakamura always chose to use this fact as a tool to tease him with. Nodding, Kaede shrugged it off as another ‘Midoriyaism’ and started climbing after him.

“H-Hey, Izukun?”

He paused, looking down to her from under his arm, a curious expression on his face.

“Do- uh, so, um…” she glanced away— _how to word this..?_ This was a delicate subject to start with… She pulled herself up next to Midoriya who matched her with those curious emerald eyes. Kaede’s face began to heat up a bit. “Well, uh, y-you see… I, how do I- _WH-_!“

Her voice hitched then, suddenly feeling her grip become _way too_ loose. Ice froze her heart then sling-shot it through her throat and hammered it down her stomach. She felt the rock under her hand lose its presence, falling down and her body began to sway backwards at the imbalance. She met Midoriya’s wide eyes—

_Help me_ —

—and he dove for her hand—they brushed fingertips—

He missed. Then came the screaming—

_No, no no no- from that height, she’ll die- no no no_ **_NO—_ **

Kaede felt arms wrap around her and she was turned around, her screaming stopped. Snapping her eyes open wide, she saw—Midoriya— His eyes were closed but his arms were tight around her. No, they were both falling— _no, they couldn’t die, not yet, they still had- no! They couldn’t- why, Midoriya?! Is he actually sacrificing himself-?!_

Kaede couldn’t breathe, this was happening all too fast— thoughts spun around her head like a whirlwind, split second thinking— she still had things to do, she still had to avenge her sister— she still had so many words to give to people, so many treasures and wishes—

And _Midoriya_ , he had so many dreams he needed to accomplish too, didn’t he? Why would he waste that on her?! Stupid, petty, worthless, quirkless nobody Akari! She- she wanted to see him become what people like them could never hope to be— _a hero!!_

Before she could open her mouth to scream his name, another pair of arms came under them and she couldn’t feel the wind untying her pigtails anymore. Craning her neck, she saw All Might smiling down at her—but his expression seemed much more serious now than she’s ever seen it before. They touched ground and Karasuma was by them in an instant, helping her to stand while All Might set Midoriya on the ground gently.

“Are you alright?”

Standing on trembling legs made of jello, Kaede couldn’t feel her voice to answer so she nodded instead. Her grip was tight against Karasuma’s arms. “I-I-Is…?” Terrified, she turned to the quiet boy on the floor. She gasped seeing him so pale and with his eyes still closed. Tears pooled in her own eyes as a hand pressed against her mouth, a squeak coming out. _No, he couldn’t be…!_

“Fear not, young Kayano. Young Midoriya merely fainted from the shock.”

The relief swelled in her chest and she brought both her hands to her mouth to suppress the happy sob that left her. She fell to her knees before Karasuma could help steady her. “Oh, M-Midoriya-kun, I-I’m…!”

“Hey, don’t worry, Kayano,” Karasuma attempted to calm her down. “He’s going to be fine. All Might, can you stay and watch the kids while I take Kayano and Midoriya back to class?”

All Might appeared apprehensive, somewhat hesitating to answer—perhaps worried for Midoriya and Kaede—but he nodded anyway, lifting the boy into Karasuma’s arms. “Of course! I’ll take care of the youngins! Be careful on your way.”

Before they left, Karma and Nagisa had lowered themselves on the mountain. “Is Midoriya-kun okay?!” Nagisa called from their height, his voice thick with concern. Karma stared down with wide eyes.

“He’ll be fine, Nagisa,” Karasuma called back. “Class 3-E! I’ll be back soon. Continue your training while I take Midoriya and Kayano back to homeroom. All Might will continue to watch over you.”

Nagisa’s shoulders sagged and he shared a concerned glance with Karma before they continued their ascend albeit without the vigor they had before.

All Might watched his students intensely with a distraught expression masked under a pensive smile.

 

* * *

 

Izuku came to rather quickly, not even reaching the End Class building. He was awfully flustered to the point of incomprehensible babbling and Karasuma had to take a moment to calm him down before they reached the class again.

Suffice to say Korosensei quickly overwhelmed the two students, fretting over their safety while chastising them for being reckless. He checked them for any injuries, only finding scrapes and blisters on their hands from the rocks. Despite them being nothing serious, Korosensei’s overbearing self couldn’t allow them to go unattended, so he put some balm on their palms and wrapped them up gently.

Izuku and Kayano shared the same exasperated smiles as he fretted.

“He’s kind of like a mother hen,” Kayano whispered, leaning toward Izuku. Korosensei comically tensed behind them.

“Yeah, ‘cept he’ss’a octopus,” Izuku whispered back.

“I am not a mother hen!!!!”

“Sss-sure.”

“HNNNNNGGGGG!!!”

The two students laughed at their teacher’s expense. Karasuma huffed in the side. “If you both are laughing, you’re fine. I won’t make you go back climbing the mountain today, but you should continue to train. There’s still time left in the period, so head outside and spar until the class returns. Korosensei, I trust you can look after them in my absence? Don’t do anything stupid.” Somehow, the three knew he was talking to all of them instead of just Korosensei. They agreed anyway.

Outside, Izuku and Kayano swung half-heartedly at each other with their anti-sensei knives while their target watched them from the sandbox, sipping a cup of tea in innocent peace.

Kaede bit her cheek as she dodged a swing. Nerves bit at her insides, the words she wanted to use to break the awkward silence between them kept dying in her throat. She couldn’t quite wrap her mind around what just went on back with the class. All Might was there in case one of them fell, so why…? She couldn’t understand why Midoriya would dive back after her? If All Might wasn’t there, he’d surely die, especially with the extra weight of her there to crush him with gravity.

Not that she weighed much, but even she knew that 75 lbs was still a lot of weight for gravity to slam onto someone like Midoriya! She probably wouldn’t have escaped without injury either, but she doubted she would have _died_ —

She stopped her thoughts, letting her hands fall to her sides, head bowed. Midoriya mirrored her, but with concern edging his frame and expression.

“Kaya-ano-chan?”

“…Why?”

A confused noise came from the freckled boy. Kaede lifted her head and tear-filled eyes trapped Midoriya’s emeralds, leaving the both of them breathless. She only vaguely acknowledged Korosensei shuffling curiously in the background, but ignored him.

“You… You jumped after me,” her voice came out soft but tinged with a bit of anger and pain. “You could have died… Why did you do that, Midoriya-kun?”

Midoriya’s expression grew blank before tears swelled in his own eyes and his breathing quickened. For a moment, Kaede thought about taking it back; say to forget it, that it didn’t matter anyway, but that would be insulting to Midoriya and she knew it, so she simply swallowed thickly and waited for Midoriya to reign in his own emotions. He took a few deep breaths while he wrung his hands and cracked his knuckles in nervousness, rolling his shoulders. His eyes broke out of the cage she set between them, dodging to the side anxiously.

“I, um, you...Your… Your eyes,” he started slowly and then swallowed, “…They… They were… assskin’ ff-fer help. Mmm-my body jus’, um, mm-moved in- um- on its own…”

Kaede felt struck to the core and she stepped closer, eyes burning with hot tears. She felt her face heat up in the center before she found herself with her hands around his shoulders and her head pressed against his chest.

“...Stupid,” she whispered. “Why would… for me…? Useless, quirkless, n-nobody me…?”

She felt Midoriya tense at the touch, felt the way his shoulders trembled at the urge to roll again or fidget, to crack, and yet after a moment, his own calloused hands wrapped around her shivering frame.

His voice was soft and jittery, but still felt strong to her ears when he spoke, “You’re nn- _not_ useless. We- we’re… ss-strong an’- an’ we don’t nn-need a ff-freakin’ _quirk_ t’do amazing things. You- Y-You’re gonn’a be ‘mazing.”

“So will you,” Kaede heard herself before she processed her own words, but she kept going. “I know you’ll… you’re gonna be an amazing hero, Midoriya-kun.” Kaede raised her head and found her teary, puffy eyes meet equally puffy eyes. They both smiled at the mirror image of each other, and they laughed and parted, trying to hide their heated blushing faces behind the mental excuse of having just cried.

Midoriya raised his anti-sensei knife as a distraction, attempting to pitifully hide his beaming, flustered smile behind a challenging smirk.

“Roun’ two?”

Kaede raised her plastic knife and nodded.

“You betcha!”

 

* * *

 

The hour was going fine, and they even left school in high spirits albeit a bit emotionally exhausted—and they came back the next day energized and ready for another day in assassination training. Everything was going fine, until Karma and Nakamura strolled up to the clueless Izuku with devilish grins that could _only_ mean hell for him, phones raised and displaying the image of Izuku and Kayano— _hugging._

Half the class could swear Izuku developed his quirk, that being facial explosions.

Korosensei was nearly strangled by the boy after Karma copped him out for blackmail trading with the two classroom devils.

Izuku cupped his red face with itching fingers, humming loudly in befuddlement.

_Crap..!!! Do I seriously have a crush on her?!?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I might be mildly shipping Kaezuku? uh... Midoriyano?? Kayadoriya??? THEM....sweats
> 
> No new chapter question today! Just the same two:
>
>> 1\. Do you have any suggestions for future drabbles? Any ideas you've had an inkling of a thought for? Comment below what you'd like to see!
>> 
>> 2\. Any quirk suggestions for the End Class students?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/SUvvEmc) // [Come ask questions on Tumblr!](http://blackswanndraws.tumblr.com/ask)


	4. Brainwash Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait on any content! Chapter 8 of HEROISM is in the works, but it's a slow game currently... I have a ton of drabble plot points to write on in the future, so look out for those!!   
> Thank you for the wait!! Now, to the drabble!! 
> 
> Set during episode 20, Karma Time/2nd Period

Nagisa still couldn’t comprehend how he let himself get into this situation.

He felt his skin tingle in discomfort, his shoulders bare and his thighs exposed. He felt… so vulnerable, he  **detested** the feeling. The clothes itched him feverishly. Nagisa supposed he could be grateful they didn’t force him into a bra… Dammit.

Even if they were actually blending in with the crowd around them, he still couldn’t shake the feeling of prying eyes somewhere, sending a shiver through him. Were they…  _ undressing _ him with their eyes?

“I don’t like this,” he muttered as the group of girls started ahead. They didn’t hear him; that was okay, he supposed. 

Well, it  _ was _ until a sweaty hand touched his shoulder and he had half the mind to back hand whoever was  _ touching him. _

“Hey,” a slurred voice turned the disguised boy around, meeting the flushed face of a less than attractive boy. Nagisa’s stomach clenched with nervous energy. Nagisa felt the burning glares of the girls behind him, boring into the oblivious boy before him. “Where’d  _ you _ come fr’m? How ‘bout a drink? An’thin’ you like—S’on me!” 

The glares grew scalding. 

Kataoka pushed him forward by the shoulder. “Go with him, Nagisa. Keep him company.” 

Ice shocked his stomach and crawled up his throat, and he felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. Really?!  _ Really?! _ These girls were so much stronger than him; why were they throwing him out like meat to a lion’s den?!  _ What if something went wrong?! _ He tried to protest but Kataoka shushed him, whispering in his ear, “We have to act normal, remember? Besides, if something goes wrong or he gets to be too much, use your quirk without hesitation.”

There was a buzz of relief that released the hold on his throat at that; at least they had enough faith in him to take care of himself… Swallowing the rock in his throat down, he hesitantly nodded, small lips pursed in dismay.  _ How did it come to this?? _ Keeping his shoulders tense and his hands together  _ and away from the boy _ , Nagisa followed the boy who introduced himself as Yuji.

Sitting across the boy—Yuji—Nagisa had to restrain himself from flipping the table on him. He set two glasses of questionable beverages for both of them on the table while happily announcing that the drinks were on him (Nagisa quietly noted that if the boy tried to come onto him one more time, the drinks certainly  _ would _ be “on him”). He seemed very proud of his “catch,” that was for certain. 

Nagisa felt his insides curl, his snakes twisting in his hair and poking their snouts out just a tad. The boy seemed too drunk to notice. 

“N-No, I, um, I can’t drink,” he quickly waved his hands about, ears heating up but not from any form of flattery. He didn’t know how to deal with this, but he was managing—that’s what assassins needed to do: Adapt. And that’s what Nagisa was trying his hardest to do. But the social issue he faced was like a rope around his neck. He couldn’t attract any attention; just stall long enough for the girls to get to their destination… 

He caught their forms on the floor above, moving through the stream of teens.  _ I’ve got to try to act natural until the girls reach their goal. _

Deep breath. 

_ You can do this, Nagisa. You’re an adapter; you’ve got this. Just act. _

“Ah, Y-Yuji-kun,” he began nervously, making his voice smaller and more feminine. He just needed to stall; use a light-hearted atmosphere—conversation. Start a conversation. “Are your parents here?”

Yuji scoffed. “My  _ parents? _ Like they have the time!” Yuji leaned in suddenly, making Nagisa flinch back. Nagisa’s throat began to itch uncomfortably. “This’s just between you an’ me, but my old man, he’s a Pro Hero, you know. You know him, believe me! He’s such a big deal, he can get away with an’thin’.” Yuji gave a laugh then. “He was braggin’ ‘bout squeezing one of his lady sidekick’s butt for 24 hours straight!” his voice fell off in a cackle.

Nagisa felt his insides crawl in disgust at that but he tried to play it off as him being slightly unamused. Sure, he had to fit in but that didn’t mean he had to let the guy off feeling great about that so-called “accomplishment.” Geez, he felt for that lady… He half-hoped Stain could hear them. Unlikely. Unfortunate.

Yuji’s expression turned grim then, but Nagisa didn’t react much, only a tad concerned what that change in attitude could mean for him. He shivered inside. Then the raven brought out a pack of cigarettes and Nagisa’s brows curled together in alarm. “Those...aren’t cigarettes, are they? Those are pretty dangerous for you, you know…”

As expected (but Nagisa was still surprised they would let minors in here to  _ smoke _ , and, okay, he mostly didn’t want to suffer any second-hand smoke inhalation anytime soon, thank you), the boy gave a pitifully smug smile, once again proud of his “gain.” 

“Yeah, I just got into it. At my age, if you know about these, you’re cool!”

Nagisa took it upon himself to—act more civil inside and out. His hand reached for the cigarette, plucking it out of the boy’s hand. Korosensei’s lesson on cigarettes floated up in his mind. The snake haired boy found words fumbling out of his mouth without a second thought, saying, “Our teacher says he doesn’t know if smoking these will make you cool, but it definitely makes your life harder…” his voice trailed off, recognizing that unpredictable look of negative emotions smogging up the boy’s face. An icy feeling of uncertainty bubbled in his stomach and climbed through his throat, squeezing tightly. 

Yuji’s fist came down on the table, nearly knocking the drinks over and making Nagisa flinch back. Yuji flushed face turned away. “Life’s  _ already _ hard for us men!” he all but shouted. 

“Excuse me,” a dry voice came from behind Nagisa, and he spun around in alarm. A tired-looking boy with purple hair glared at the capped boy across the table. “Is there a problem here?”

“Oh- uh, n-no,” Nagisa immediately started but the boy raised his hand. 

“Is this guy making you uncomfortable?” 

Nagisa hesitated in answering, stealing a look of utter despair from Yuji. “Oh, n-no, we’re fine! I’m-  _ I’m _ fine. Thank you.”

He didn’t believe Nagisa if the look on his face said anything. Nagisa felt Yuji riling himself up behind him. The raven shook when he stood up and began yelling at the concerned stranger. “What’d’ya doin’ gettin’ in our business like that, huh?!” he slurred loudly, walking beside Nagisa and slamming his hand on the table again. 

_ Mother trucker, this is the opposite of ‘don’t attract attention.’ _

Swallowing thickly, the blue-haired boy tried to calm himself while he stood up, putting a hand on Yuji’s shoulder. “Y-Yuji-kun, please don’t yell,” he muttered. The boy seemed to calm down just a bit, but was still steaming and didn’t look at his “date.” Bad.  _ Bad, bad vibes. _

The stranger huffed, smirking smuggly with his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, ‘not uncomfortable,’ huh? I heard what you were saying about your father, bragging about such a gross thing. You really think talking about groping to a girl is that effective? Tch.” The boy scoffed and turned his dark eyes to Nagisa, a flinch nudging the blue-haired boy’s body at the sudden shock the other sent through him. “Come on, let’s go.”

Nagisa felt his tongue heavy in his mouth, making him sputter stupidly as if his brain was short-circuiting. The other boy didn’t seem fazed by his hesitation in the slightest, an offered hand knocking Nagisa out of his stupor and he took it, looking at Yuji regretfully. The drunk teen seemed to grow even more agitated at this, rushing for Nagisa and having an iron-grip on his thin arm while exclaiming, “Hey get your hands off’a her!” The assassin-in-training yelped in surprise. 

_ Crap, this is DEFINITELY the opposite of ‘don’t attract attention’! _ He could feel the unsure stares of some around them, and he felt his face heat up at the unwanted attention but moreso at how  _ desperate _ Yuji looked. 

The stranger kept his expression calm as he looked at Yuji. “What’re you going to do?”

“I’ll--”

Nagisa blinked his eyes wide, watching as Yuji’s eyes fell half-lidded and blank. Was this the work of a quirk? Surprised, he tilted his head up to see the stranger smirking.  **“Let go of her.”**

To Nagisa’s surprise, Yuji complied, his sweaty hand releasing from around the assassin-in-training’s arm. Curiosity made Nagisa relax.

**“Sit.”**

Yuji sat on Nagisa’s previous seat behind him.

A mind control quirk?

**“Pour your drink on yourself.”**

_ Wait, what- _

And sure enough, Yuji reached behind him to Nagisa’s untouched drink and drenched himself. The sudden change made him gasp and he appeared to have snapped out of it. Nagisa cringed, noticing all the attention they were drawing in. 

“You-!” Yuji started with a growl as he recollected half of himself, and he shot to his feet. Nagisa’s heart clenched at the tears in the boy’s eyes. He didn’t mean for things to escalate like this. “You  _ freaking- _ !”

“Nagisa?” 

The boy jumped, turning around to see Kayano squinting at the scene with both concern and exasperation. Nagisa gave a grimacing smile, embarrassed to be caught in this...mess. 

“O-okay, um, I, uh, have to go now,” Nagisa quickly said, embarrassed his voice sounded a bit more desperate than he wanted. Hastily, he bowed to the red-faced Yuji and then to the kind purple-haired stranger. “Ah, thank you for your time, Yuji-kun! And- thank you too, sir.” 

The two quickly left the scene without waiting for a response. Nagisa let out a sigh and sagged his shoulders a bit. “You have  _ no idea _ how glad I am to see you. That was...ugh.”

Kayano grinned lopsided at him. “What happened  _ there?” _

“F-boys are real, Kayano-chan. They terrify me.”

Kayano merely laughed before they caught up with the other girls. 

“Don’t leave me alone like that…”

Kataoka smiled. “Sorry! We hammered out a strategy.”

Nagisa sighed. “Great. I can’t wait to get out of these clothes.” He swore, one more minute in this skirt and we was going to use it to murder someone. 

He felt a shiver. 

Someone was behind them— “Hey! Wait up ladies!”

_ Oh, frick no. _

Nagisa turned his head. Why is Yuji here.

_ Are you freaking kidding me? _

_ Aaaand he’s dancing. _

Welp, Nagisa knew who was going to go down via skirt-hanging first. 

Oh, man, he wanted to throw up on him or something. And then Yuji hit… a man’s drink onto him. Nagisa almost felt sorry for him. Then the man grabbed Yuji’s shirt—that was when the blue-haired boy actually felt bad for the other—this was escalating too quickly.  _ What happened to staying in incognito?! _

“This is a ten million-yen jacket. How’re ya gonna pay?! Huh?!”

“Hey, how about you leave him alone?”

“Huh!? Wh-” 

The man turned his head before he went slack. Nagisa blinked, noticing the same purple-haired stranger behind the two, looking rather bored yet amused at the same time, hands in his pocket. 

“It’s you!” Nagisa bounced. 

The boy scoffed, his attention drawn to Yuji. “You just can’t keep yourself out of trouble can you? Whatever.  **Drop him.”** The man released his grip on the frightened boy. 

That’s when Okano took her chance to knock the man out while he was in his mind-controlled daze and he dropped like a rock under her swing kick. 

The impromptu plan began to play out flawlessly, two of the girls dragging the man to the side and into a position that suggested he merely passed out while Yada called to the attendant at the door. 

And just as quickly as it started, the plan ended with the guard leaving the exit to tend to the unconscious man. The girls took their chance to complete their assignment. The quick-pace of it all was amazing to watch.

Yada turned back to the stunned Yuji and other nameless boy. Smiling sweetly, she started, “Back to the dance floor with you! And don’t tell anyone about this, okay?” She winked and turned to leave. 

Nagisa was the last to leave. He approached Yuji, still feeling a bit salty but softness found its way into his heart. This boy was annoying and insufferable and a bit overwhelming but… Nagisa could tell he was only misguided and had a bit too many bad influences. The need to nudge him in the right direction was too strong to ignore, and in that moment he forgot he was supposed to be playing the part of a girl. 

Sighing, he started, “Even when girls pull off something so effortlessly cool, you  _ still _ have to chin up and act cool… So, yeah, it  _ is _ hard, being a guy.” Despite how badly their interaction went, Nagisa couldn’t bury the curiosity and desire to help. The  _ need _ to help. He smiled at Yuji. “I hope if we meet again, you’re still acting cool. Anything but dancing or drugs… They really  _ are _ bad for you.”

He turned to the stranger and bowed. “Thank you for your help. I can imagine it was rather… inconvenient for you, but it was appreciated nonetheless. I hope we meet again. I… never got your name?”

The boy nodded, looking still a bit stunned. “Shinsou.”

“Shinsou… I’ll remember that. Bye for now,” Nagisa smiled to them both and left. 

Nagisa’s never changed out of clothes so fast in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the read? Leave your thoughts below!


	5. Hero Notes Time: Korosensei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd write some of Izuku's quirk analysis for the class! There are only three more students left who needs some quirk listings, so don't be afraid to suggest some ideas!
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoy! I might come back later and edit in some doodles that izuku drew or smthng huehuehue

**HERO NOTES FOR THE FUTURE: ISSUE 14**

~~This notebook is for quirk analysis. I’m also using this to help in the assassination of Korosensei! Hopefully we can change his mind later, though.~~

I’m sorry

**QUIRK NOTES: CLASS 3-E**

**#1: KOROSENSEI**

~~Quirk:~~ Seems to have many quirks. Will have to dissect all I see. All is speculation.

Will add as more quirks are displayed

Quirks:

  * **~~Octopus (mutation)~~** → (Octopus by shape but does not share biology)
    * Antimatter mutation ?
  * **Inhuman speed (emitter?)**
    * More on this → can reach mach 20 speeds _(holy wow!!!!)_
    * Can move so fast, able to create copies of himself using the same body!!
  * **Quirk Immunity**
    * Offensive quirks are defused upon impact
    * Only defeatable by quirkless means
      * Thus the anti-sensei knives?
    * Works as a sort of… shock absorption?
  * **Shedding**
    * May just be connected to main mutation but has been used to protect Nagisa’s suicide attack
    * Sturdy?
    * Once a month
    * Leaves subject vulnerable for a moment
    * ~~I wonder if i~~
  * **Color changing (transformation)**
    * irl mood ring?
    * Note: borrow Nagisa’s notes on Korosensei’s mood color changes
    * Added xxxx/xx/xx:
      * Red: angry
      * Green: smug
      * Pink: pervy
      * Orange-red with red circle?: correct?? (that’s a mood??)
      * Purple with X?: incorrect??? ???
      * White: unamused? _Still unclear_
      * Light blue: sad
      * Other blue: shocked
      * Others to be added
      * Added xxxx/xx/xx: black: beyond pissed off. **Do not trigger under any circumstance.**
  * **Regeneration (transformation/mutation?)**
    * Can regenerate missing limbs
      * Added xxxx/xx/xx: takes energy to regenerate
  * **Heightened senses**
  * **Mucus**
    * Varied uses
    * Connection to mutation
    * ~~Gross ew do i~~
    * Can be used as waterproofing, adhesive, cleansing and more?
    * Update: xxxx/xx/xx his tears are mucus, that’s so cool but gross at the some same time
  * **Quirk Disabling**
    * has the ability to disable quirks by... doing this, specific thing? 
    * I asked about it, he said it works like pressure points... huh...
    * Unsure if his quirk(s) could be disabled, but it seems other tentacle quirks can be disabled too - 3x performed
    * seems pretty permanent but he said they can be reactivated with strong wills/emotions
  * **Absolute defense**
    * Morphs into an impenetrable glass ball to protect himself
    * Drawback: lasts only 24 hrs and can be easily handled and portable
    * ~~**This fricker**~~
  * **Can control liquid intake?**
    * Has an immunity to certain poisons? Or rather, he can control how they affect him?
    * Use not fully understood; will ask later
  * **"Life Up"**
    * He saved Kaede
    * He manipulated Kaede’s cells and gave her her own blood for a transfusion
    * I don’t know how
    * I didn’t have the chance to ask
    * Kaede i’m sorry, but i’m glad you’re safe
    * Korosensei i’m so sorry
    * I’m so s



_(There are old wet spots on the page and the rest of the second page is torn and the opposite side of the paper is blotted out with ink. The next quirk analysis skips to page 6.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little messy, I admit eeehh, anyway, how was it? Any speculations?
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER  
> 
>
>> More Quirk suggestions? and also, who should Izuku analyze next? Comment below!
> 
> Chapter 8 is in the making! Thank you all for your patience! Until next time; PLUS ULTRA! 


	6. Trust Time: All Might’s Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this isn’t beta’d, but I will come back to edit if need be!

“Yagi-san, come, sit down.”

There was a calmness in the air as Toshinori took a seat in the wannabe-teacher’s lounge in the Class 3-E building across from Korosensei. The octopus had his signature smile on his face, but it held the feeling of gentleness yet sadness. Toshinori couldn’t help but feel tense regardless. He wasn’t much for confrontation, and he knew he wasn’t Korosensei’s favorite person.

Though, if Toshinori was honest, they weren’t… well, they did have their bumpy start (okay, maybe that was putting it lightly. He distinctly remembered Korosensei hating his guts and straight-up disrespecting the Pro Hero in front of the entire class at the beginning), but as time passed by and both got to see each other’s true colors—colors of true kindness and heroism—they slowly drifted into a… comradery of sorts. Odd to say, but it was nicer. At least they didn’t bicker in front of the children anymore.

“Korosensei,” Toshinori prompted after a long bout of silence, the air filled with the rustling of paper as the octopus simultaneously graded papers and sorted photos of his class. Toshinori caught a copy of himself and Izuku, posed in fighting stances, training his quirk. His lips quirked up at the image and the memory.

“I’m making one for you as well,” Korosensei began, his voice laced in amusement.

“Hm?”

Tentacles lifted up a halfway finished photo album. “Just a simple yearbook. Consider it a graduation gift, if you will. The students have been helping pick their photos the past few days as well. I thought you’d enjoy one for yourself.”

Toshinori’s sunken eyes widened in astonishment, registering the stacks upon stacks of photos, all capturing the students and teachers throughout the year. Was he planning on finishing all these yearbooks before the end of the school year? What is he saying, Korosensei never ceased to amaze him. A hum of amusement. “Thank you, Korosensei.”

Somehow, the octopus’ smile grew soft. He set the photo album down gently. “Yagi-san,” his tentacles lapped over the other oh the desk. “I have a favor to ask of you.”

The Pro Hero hesitated, curiosity tinged with uncertainty. “Yes, what is it?”

A moment of silence, somehow Korosensei’s smile grew sad and his tentacles lifted to his face, bent at where elbows would be and his “fingers” clasped together. “These kids are close. You know that, right?”

“Why, yes, of course. Why do you ask?”

A sigh was his immediate response, and the Pro Hero felt his heart clench nervously. “After graduation, the children will part to different schools. Things will be hard for them, especially being separated. I know they’ll need each other, however.” Toshinori nodded along, unsure of where this was going. “That’s why I ask that you help them, all of them. Not just Young Midoriya.”

Blond brows curved together in confusion. “Yes, of course. I’ll do my best,” he hesitated then, a sense of dread and suspicion crawling up his throat. Those… were the words of a dying man, were they not? “... Why do you ask?”

“I’m afraid I won’t be here to see them graduate.”

The dread went from crawling to striking his throat and chest. Toshinori almost spat blood, but was too surprised to even do that. He swallowed thickly. “What? But- Korosensei, you don’t- you’re not going to die, Korosensei.” The air felt too thick with the thought of this… this important creature dying. Korosensei wasn’t responding—Toshinori felt his heart hammering in his chest. He pressed again. “You’re not going to die.”

“Perhaps not by your hands, or the children’s,” his voice was eerily calm, but it felt so sad. “But I’ve made mistakes, Yagi-san. Mistakes that has the government’s eyes on me, it’s why you were brought back to Japan, why I bargained with the government. I may not be a danger to the Earth anymore, but the threats I’ve made cannot be easily taken back.”

The octopus opened the drawer in his desk, a napkin curled around an anti-sensei knife and he lifted it in the air.

“Humans are intelligent creatures. Give them one hand up, and no doubt they will exploit it to its full potential.”

Toshinori swallowed again, understanding full well what his colleague was insinuating. Korosensei set the knife down. “But couldn’t you try? Convince the government, retract—“

“You know as well as I that it can’t work that way,” Korosensei shook his head. “I could even claim to extend the ‘deadline’, but what’s done is done. Higher up officials take safety of the public most sacred over the word of one villain.”

“Oh, friend, you’re not a _villain._ ”

Toshinori almost surprised himself with that statement. He remembered there was a time he wouldn’t hesitate to call the octopus a villain, he’s in fact regarded him as such, even forgoing the name Young Kayano placed on him. Toshinori deflated internally.

Korosensei’s smiled grew at that. “I appreciate it,” he began. “However, people will believe what they believe. Stain is one such example, he believes so strongly that heroes are no better than villains, and that you’re the only exception. It’s simply a fact of life, Yagi-san.”

Toshinori frowned, his eyes lowering to the litter of photos organized on the desk; not exactly a mess but organized just the way Korosensei likes it. Korosensei, human no longer but still a living being deserving of life. He’s suffered enough, hasn’t he?

There has to be something he can do, right?

… Right?

Abruptly, Toshinori stood up. Determination burned in his eyes as he stared his colleague down. “I’ll talk to the government officials. There—There has to be something we can do! I can—I can use my title as Number One Hero, I can try to—”

“Yagi-san.”

Toshinori paused in his babbling, lifting his tired, desperate eyes to the yellow being who smiled at him as though he had already accepted his fate long ago. Realizing this gave Toshinori a deep pang in his chest, and it wasn’t his deteriorating health that pained him. Lamely, the old Pro Hero slumped back in his seat, head lowered.

“... How… how can you be okay with this?”

“I’ve made my peace,” came the calm reply. “I’ve just about finished all I wanted to. My only regret is not being able to see our students graduate and grow up.”

Toshinori’s eyes burned for a different reason than before. He grimaced and felt like he just swallowed hot coal.

“I see.” He gave a short huff of laughter. “I wish I had nerves like yours, Korosensei.”

“Yagi-san, if I may… I can’t fix it completely, but I can grant you more time, at least. Please, as a final request?”

Another huff of amusement, knowing full well what the octopus was suggesting. A calloused hand lifted to his shirt, unbuttoning the top of his shirt to reveal the ugly, curled scar over his chest.

“Alright. Who am I to deny a dying man’s last request?”

 

* * *

 

The next day, the government trapped in the anti-sensei bubble. It was chaos, to say the least. Up until now, Toshinori hasn’t needed to show himself to be involved in the ‘Korosensei case’ as he’s dubbed it in his head. It would have been putting too much spotlight on both the case and the children, and he’s even managed to surprise himself with how low he’s kept when it came to the public eye and Korosensei. Of course, that never stopped him from doing basic Hero work on the side outside of school too.

But now, he had no choice but to intervene, especially with what the media was saying about his colleague and his students. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much to say on that matter at the moment, what with his attention put solely on the kids and Korosensei’s very life.

To add to their troubles, it seemed the government was just unwavering on the matter. How far down did this world have to be that they didn’t even listen to All Might? No, nevermind that for now—he had to find the kids before they did anything stupid.

 

* * *

 

Toshinori said he would watch over the children, keep them safe.

Oh. Oh God, Young Kayano, she…

During the fight, All Might gave his all in helping Korosensei take down this monstrosity Shiro had created, Death itself it almost seemed. After the patch-up Korosensei did on him, he could actually keep up to the two tentacled men, meeting punch for punch and block for block. He couldn’t inflict as much damage as he had hoped, seeing as the Reaper had Korosensei’s same ‘Shock Absorption/Quirk Immunity’ quirk, so even One for All couldn’t do much. Finally, he had to accept defeat after a particularly hard hit to the stomach that threw him into the ground, creating a crater. After that, Toshinori had to deflate. He pushed too hard, and a hard feeling in his gut made him know he would regret _something_ in the morning.

He lost time. From five back to three. Back where he started. He could _feel it._

Young Nagisa and Young Maehara rushed to his side, each calling his name and helping him at least sit straight.

Then Young Kayano, she… was she dead? Oh, lord, he prayed she wasn’t. Young Izuku could hardly hold himself together as he cradled her red body.

And Korosensei, Toshinori had never seen his friend so incredibly _devastated_. His heart clenched. What sort of hero was he when he couldn’t even protect one of his students? He watched in silent distress, his two students at his side holding him up as Korosensei grew in energy, presumably moved by pure rage and grief.

Then white—and the fight was done.

Korosensei never ceased to amaze him, though.

He was weak, but he still managed to save Kayano. The way her cells and blood floated in the air, tendrils passing through her, stitching her back together, and bringing her heart back to life. Young Izuku’s eyes never dried when he held her after sitting her up. Toshinori smiled and both Nagisa and Maehara helped the Pro Hero to stand up and come by the class.

Everything seemed fine for a moment, where he was passed to Karasuma and Jelavić to help him stand.

And then Korosensei died.

 

* * *

 

He stayed with the students in the classroom despite his dire need for medical attention (It’s okay, though, Young Takebayashi helped him as best he could with his quirk. He only threw up blood twice!).

With each one, he sat and cried with, looking over the photos and handwritten notes he left for them all.

He held Young Kurahashi and Young Kanzaki’s shoulders as they sobbed into him. He offered gentle nudges of support to the stronger students like Young Terasaka, Young Karma, and Young Hazama. He gave tight embraces to Young Nagisa and his apprentice, along with Young Kayano and Young Yada.

No eye was dry, there wasn’t a moment of silence until they all fell asleep, which wasn’t until deep, deep into the night-near-morning. Some of the students kept waking up in the middle of the night, sobbing and suffice to say, Toshinori didn’t get a wink of sleep himself, but he didn’t mind. He was going to be there for each of his students. Through everything. Just like Korosensei asked of him. He’d tear the sky open for these children.

The students fell asleep on their desks, some of which they huddled to make islands.

Izuku, Nagisa, Kayano, and Karma all huddled in their island, falling asleep together and holding hands.

Terasaka and his tightly knit group of friends with the addition of Hara fell into a fitful sleep on the floor, under their desks. Hara and Yoshida were leaned against one another.

Isogai, Kataoka, Sugino, Nakamura, and Maehara made a circle together in the corner of the class, looking through their stack of photos.

Toshinori had raided Korosensei’s office after an hour of sobbing and grieving, and with the help of Karma and Maehara, they brought back piles of blankets that Korosensei had stashed during his overnight stays. Why he had so many for only one octopus was a mystery—and, Toshinori supposed, it would remain a mystery forever now.

Blankets covered almost all the students. There weren’t enough to fully go around, though, so many of them had to share which they were glad to.

Graduation was in the morning.

Toshinori looked out to the night sky, to the broken moon forever frozen in its crescent shape, the world’s reminder of the creature that was Korosensei. The Hero turned to the students crowding each other in sleep, soft whimpers filling the silence along with the soft chirping of crickets outside. He would protect them all, be there for them all…

Toshinori frowned, looking down at his own copy of their class yearbook, smiling faces staring back at him. Korosensei had written, “keep spreading your smile.” His lips forced themselves to lift broken heartedly at that, grinning for the sake of Korosensei’s own smile which always seemed wider and brighter than his own for some reason.

He died smiling. Toshinori wondered if he would have the same courage to smile with his last breath.

Korosensei looked happy, that it was his students who did it in the end.

The Pro Hero turned to the next page in silence, a tear escaping.

It was so quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hc here is that when Korosensei helped All Might, he added on two more hours but then All Might overworked himself so much during the fight with the Reaper that he lost the two hours again. 
> 
> Another hc: i think that even after finding out he wasn’t going to blow up, Korosensei still knew there were no take-backs with his deadline and the government. He knew he was going to die anyways, and I think that hurts me more than I can stomach 8,^))))
> 
> This chapter hurt to write, and there’s another All Might and Korosensei chapter coming soon too. Sorry for the lack of activity too, guys! I’m working on the next chapter of Heroism, along with several one-shots for this mini-series too grjthejt I havent forgotten this project yet, don’t worry!
> 
>  
> 
> **QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER**
>
>> What’s your favorite part about this AU so far? Any expectations, theories, thoughts? Comment down below!
> 
> Until next time! PLUS ULTRA! 


	7. Hero Notes Time: Akabane Karma

**QUIRK NOTES: CLASS 3-E**

**#2: AKABANE KARMA**

Quirk: Horns

About:

  * Generally ram-shaped
  * Dark red and seems to be waxed to shine and harden
  * Assumed to be made of keratin as other horns are made of
  * Also assumed they never stop growing, so maybe he has to get them sawed down every once in awhile? He keeps them in good shape anyway
  * Edit: his headbutt broke Grip’s nose clean flat? I don’t even think Grip’s quirk could have worked on Karma?? Assuming he has a hard plate on his head too



Hero Pros:

  * Excellent for hand-to-hand/close ranged combat esp. with that headbutt
  * Useful for infiltration missions if a door needs to be rammed down
  * If grown long enough, could be used to carry things - possibly blocks eyesight however
  * How thick is his hard plate? Seemingly very thick and strong if he didn’t even feel Grip’s quirk on his forehead
    * Could be used to counter solid projectiles?
    * Break down walls
  * Could be used to puncture things (yikes!)



Hero weaknesses:

  * If guard is down, someone can grab him by the horns and he’d be instantly vulnerable
  * If hard plate isn’t THAT thick, a hard enough hit to his head could really damage his brain
  * Can’t be relied on too much in close ranged combat, the enemy will be cautious of headbutts and horn attacks anyway
  * Long enough horns to carry things, can block vision and is not advisable unless necessary (?)
  * Assuming horns are possible to be broken and damaged



Akabane Karma:

Very battle ready, confidence for days. Tends to underestimate opponents and at first glance, judges on looks; however, he’s learned to not judge by looks so often and judge on skills shown. An upgrade, but still unsafe (never judge an opponent but don’t under or overestimate them either).

Always has a smug expression, seems to always be one step ahead, but knows when to get serious. Seems to enjoy this Assassination Classroom. Hero material or just a joy seeker? Can’t tell yet.

Master manipulator. Hates teachers (!! Same!!) and will not hesitate to take advantage of someone. Could be useful as an undercover hero, posing as a villain to gain intel.

Excellent fighter; style seems to fit that of a playful lion, toying with their food before ending it. Likes drawn out fights to tire out enemy but knows when to quit.

Karma is… a strong opponent but an even stronger ally.

Also amazing pranking partner — we freaking dyed Professor Jelcaviç’s hair pink!!! (And then got detention, but that's ok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to go by the classes’ numbers for the hero notes! So since Karma’s student 1, there u go..,
> 
> So!  
>  **QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!**
>
>> Which student quirk are you excited to learn about?
> 
> Until next time! PLUS ULTRA! 


	8. Quirk Time

In hindsight, this was a pretty freaking stupid idea.

He was ready, Toshinori was 1567% positive Izuku was ready. He’s worked tirelessly for the past year since he met him, since the day he rescued him and the day he saw the boy risk his life to save another quirkless child from whatever torment that basement hell-hole held.

To see the look on his protege’s face, the way it contorted with several emotions—the prominent one being overwhelming excitement (to the point where Toshinori thought he was going to keel over and throw up for a moment there), but when he saw a certain kind of frown pull his lips down for just a brief moment, the old Pro Hero thought he was going to have to sit down with his student and talk about how Izuku deserves this gift.

But soon, the frown gave way to a wide, toothy grin, eyes spilling with tears and a giddy, whimsical laugh escaping him—then it fell away to blankness when Toshinori told him to “Eat this.”

But that wasn’t the problem, no, no.

Maybe Toshinori should have gone to college for teaching or something, because even to him, telling Izuku to simply ‘clench up your butt and let your heart cry out’— now that, okay, he’ll admit that was probably not the best bit of advice for someone who literally _just_ got a quirk.

 _All Might’s_ quirk, no less.

Which is why Toshinori almost had a freaking _heart attack_ when his apprentice shattered his entire arm during their next private training session after school, this time focused around his newly obtained quirk. They were making sure it passed through completely—and, uh, yeah, they both can confidently say that it did pass onto Izuku. Successfully? That’s yet to be seen.

That was also the moment Toshinori found out what sort of insanely huge pain tolerance Izuku had. Well, he held out for a good ten minutes without any cries of pain and managed to still hold up a decent conversation while the blond teacher tried to figure out what to do before completely passing out in Korosensei’s arms when the octopus came out of the shack they called a classroom building, and _man,_ was he _pissed._

He recalled Izuku calling that face his _Beyond Pissed Off_ Face.

Toshinori swallowed.

“K-Korosensei, I-”

“All Might.”

Toshinori stilled.

Korosensei didn’t turn his gaze away from the unconscious student while he worked on healing his arm. He was finished in the blink of an eye, a slight glow coming off the red arm before it was put in a sling.

“I expect more from the Symbol of Justice.”

Toshinori didn’t dare correct the octopus on the incorrect title. The homeroom teacher turned his head up, the black of his face calming into an irritated red instead. “Is this what you’re teaching your student? To be reckless in using his quirk?”

“No, of course not! I just-”

“Just what, exactly, All Might?” Korosensei’s tiny eyes narrowed into thin ovals, obviously displeased. “He just obtained your quirk and the first thing you tell him is to ‘clench your butt and let your heart cry out’?”

“No, I-”

“Midoriya is a selfless child who will not hesitate to sacrifice himself for the sake of others, you recognize this, yes?”

“I-I- Yes, I do. That’s why I-”

“Let him focus everything he has into a single arm with this powerful quirk? All Might, pardon me if I’m wrong, but you were practically handed the perfect quirk on a silver platter and have no experience in actually learning how to use this quirk, do you not?”

Toshinori couldn’t manage a proper response to that, so he merely nodded mutely, feeling the familiar weight of guilt settle in the pit of his stomach. It’s true; he had no trouble mastering this quirk. He didn’t have a single piece of good advice for Izuku to even _begin_ helping him master his new quirk.

Toshinori sighed and closed his eyes, lowering his head in shame. “You’re right,” he admitted. He lifted a hand. “I have no experience in being a teacher. I was only positioned here to watch over you and keep the kids protected; The ‘gain experience as a teacher’ half was only a bonus to help prepare me for next year.”

Korosensei’s scarlet red faded back to yellow, but his disapproving expression never left. He merely studied the Pro Hero.

“I know I have a lot of nerve asking this of you,” the blond grit out, slowly raising his gaze humbly. “But you’re the superior teacher here. You know how to teach, so can… could you perhaps… teach me how to guide Young Izuku?”

There was silence between them, the atmosphere tense.

“Fine,” Korosensei nodded. “I’ll help you. But only because I feel you’re a dangerous role model for Midoriya to follow and I want him to be safe while learning from you. I will help you train Midoriya with his quirk.”

Toshinori deflated, smiling peacefully. “Thank you. I won’t let you down.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and on that day, Izuku swore never to clench his butt again (prayer hands emoji)
> 
> No Question of the chapter today! There's going to be another drabble soon, I'm very excited to write it, but this one was a WIP for a long while tbh


	9. Truth Time

The Fall School Festival was… actually going pretty well. 

Even Sakura and the rest of the daycare came to cheer them on, and Nagisa felt so encouraged and proud by it. Boosted in both energy and courage. Sure, A Class was most likely in the lead, and by Itona’s reports, that was most certainly true, but Nagisa was confident that their restaurant had more heart and genuine love than any communist setup Asano and his gang of rodents had down there. 

And what’s more, Nakamura apologized to him for constantly teasing him about his more… feminine looks. Maybe before he might have taken a bit longer to consider her apology, think harder over the fact that  _ yeah, it did hurt sometimes, and once I even had a breakdown in the bathroom, so thanks! _ But… That whole talk with Korosensei, his standing up to his mother and stun-clapping that assassin in front of her… He felt different. More confident in himself, and  _ happier _ with himself. Not quite self-love levels yet, but… there was peace.

Looking out the window, he noticed a familiar figure approaching their little outside restaurant with curiosity written on his face. 

Oh. 

_ Oh. _

It was that brainwashing guy from the island! 

“It’s you!” Nagisa heard himself say and the purple haired boy turned his attention to him, recognition flashing in his tired eyes and he smirked, walking up to the window with his hands in his pockets. 

“Oh, hey. Nagisa, right?” the boy—he remembered his name was… Shinsou, he believes—smirked in greeting. He must have dry humor. “I didn’t know you came here.”

Nakamura leaned out, raising her eyebrow. “You know each other?”

“Ah, yeah,” Nagisa chuckled somewhat nervously but passed it off as a  _ cute giggle. _ “He’s from the Vacation Island,” he explained to the blonde. “Shinsou, was it? This is Nakamura. Ah... our school is competing for… stuff, and… stuff. Uh—wh- ehem, uh, what’re you doing here?”

Shinsou nodded as though he understood perfectly. “Stuff and stuff, huh? Sounds serious. I heard people from my school talking about some rare foods from a student-run restaurant up on the mountain.” He shrugged. “Got curious. So here I am.”

Nagisa smiled after nodding. “That’s great! Well, we have a large assortment of… of, ah…” he zoned out as his gaze caught the waving hand of… another… familiar face. His sentence broke off into dumb babbling as Yuji ran toward them, shouting his name and looking like a genuine tourist.  _ Oh, crap. Crap. Crap. Crap on a STICK. Please no. No nononono anyone but him, PLEASE, GOD, ANYONE BUT HIM. _

Shinsou turned when he noticed Nagisa’s eyes on something behind him, his own face turning sour when he too recognized Yuji. “Oh, geez. Has this guy been bothering you since Summer Vacation?”

“N-no, not at all actually,” he felt truthful saying that but his insides felt like they were slowly wilting into dust. A hand pressed on his face and dragged his cheeks down in a suppressed groan. “Not Yuji, anyone but  _ Yuji… Gah…” _

“Yuji?” Nakamura blinked at the raven approaching before she smirked and realization dazzled in her eyes, followed my mischief. He did not trust that look. “Ohhh, he’s that dude from Summer Vacation! The guy who thought you were a chic and  _ totally had a thing for you.” _

Nagisa had the very sudden urge to force an Anti-sensei knife down Nakamura’s throat just to shut her up,  _ but alas, this was his character development arc in his life, that was behind him, wasn’t it?? _ Instead, he tried his best to compose himself (it didn’t work, he looked like a frazzled mess) as he greeted Yuji, holding onto the windowsill as he leaned over. 

“Heyyy!”

“How- how’d you know what school I went to?” 

“It was easy, I just looked up your name from the Island’s Guest Registry,” he answered like it was the easiest freaking pill to swallow. His smiled turned sheepish as he admitted, “I’ve kinda been stalking you online, and I saw the big Autumn Festival so I decided to come see what you had to offer!”

Nagisa’s head was spinning, there were so many things happening, and why were his legs suddenly feeling cold and— ”HEY, NAKAMURA?! What’re you— Stop!”

Oh. Oh god. She changed his pants into a skirt. In front of two boys.  _ And yet neither gave any notion that they actually saw. What the hell. _

Nakamura laughed, playing with a new bundle of yarn and fabric from his pants. RIP, his pants. “Okay, last time.”

“DIDN’T WE  _ JUST _ HAVE A CONVERSATION ABOUT THIS?!”

She leaned in, a cheeky grin on her stupid face as she whispered, “Hey, aren’t they loaded? Let’s drain them for all they’ve got, see?”

“Both of them?!” Nagisa whispered back incredulously. “I can’t do that to Shinsou—”

“But you can to this Yuji guy, right?” Nakamura’s eyes gave an evil glint as she grinned. She almost looked like those foxes from folk stories. Trickster little things. “Come on, don’t be shy! We have to raise our customer average anyway we can, right?”

Nagisa glanced away, if only to keep himself from flicking her between the eyes and he gave a strained sigh and the blonde maneuvered the snake-haired boy toward the window facing the boys, where Nagisa realized Shinsou was currently giving Yuji the stink-eye, a gesture in his stance completely untrusting toward him. Yuji’s joyous smile from before had now morphed into something very strained and fearful, and his posture was stiff as he looked desperate to ignore the purple-haired boy’s killer glare. 

Then he was kicked out of the window. Literally. “Take one for the team, Nagisa! Our fate as an enterprise lies on your skills as a hostess!”

“HEY!” The crossdressed boy nearly fell on his face if it weren’t for Shinsou and Yuji both catching him as he fell. His legs… felt so cold. This was such a mess. The boys helped him to stand up, asking him if  _ she _ was alright and all that chivalrous crap. Still, he plastered a sweet smile on his face. “Ah, um, thanks… you two.”

Nakamura came out from their shack of a school building and zipped straight to Shinsou, wrapping her arms around his and charming him with her smile. “Hey, there, hero! I saw how you helped Nagisa this Summer; that was super brave of you. Let’s sit you down over here, yeah?”

Nagisa sighed as he watched her drag his only chance at getting away from  _ Yuji _ toward the furthest table in the outdoor restaurant. He turned to Yuji. Oh, gosh, he has that stupid grin on his face, ugh, this is so  _ STUPID!!!! AN OFFENSE TO ALL REPTILIANS. _ Absolutely disgusting. Okay, well he smiled back again, albeit extremely strained and looking about ready to bite someone. “Okay, w-well, ah, let’s… let’s find you somewhere to sit, now, huh?”

And so he stuck the stalker behind a bush to eat. _ Because a bush had more dignity than Nagisa had at this point in time. _ Whatever, it was private and secluded where no one would see the-  _ oh god, it was private and secluded where no one would see them. _ Nagisa held his hand so he wouldn’t slap himself in front of the cringey dork in front of him as he ate. 

* * *

“I’d rather have a table closer to those two,” Shinsou tried telling Nakamura, gesturing to Nagisa and that creep Yuji. 

The blonde waved him off as she pushed him down to sit. “Don’t you worry, they’ll be fine! Nagisa’s a tough cookie, you know. He knows how to fight, you know.”

Shinsou narrowed his eyes. 

“‘He’?”

Nakamura paused, her face growing staunch in surprise before laughing and stammering over an excuse. “Ah! S-sorry, Japanese isn’t my first language; Did I get the pronouns wrong? I meant, ah… what’s the word…”

The purple-haired boy kept his gaze hard on her. She was lying, but where? Surely Nagisa was a girl—unless she was transitioning…? Which was fair enough, but why act all jittery about it? 

“‘She’?”

“Ah! ‘She’! Yes, you’re right! Thank you so much!” 

He watched her for a moment more, not trusting this scenario at all, before he stood up. “Alright, what’s the truth?”

“Wha-” 

_ Bingo. _

Her gaze went flat and blank and he smirked, taking her hand and leading her toward where the two had gone before. A redhead with horns sat behind a bush with a giant notepad—but he looked frustrated and… frozen. In a strange position that was definitely not natural.

“Dammit, why’d I look at his eyes,” he muttered with clenched teeth that seemed to clatter as he spoke. Then he spotted Shinsou and Nakamura and his expression in his eyes grew more troubled. “It just keeps getting worse and worse.”

Then a man carrying a gun and a dead bird came out from the forest, approached another member of the staff. What. He heard cries of shock coming from the other side of the bush.

The redhead scoffed. “Oh, it would. Go figure. Hey, you! Purple, care to give me a hand? That dude’s called Mr. Yoshioka from the local hunt club, but idiot back there’s freaking out and Nagisa’s helpless by herself.”

Wow. Mega sketch. But at least he was straightforward about it, so he complied and snapped Nakamura out from his quirk and knelt down to help the strange horned kid, following instructions to write out  _ cue cards, _ then display them for “Nervous Nagisa,” ignoring the bewildered questioning from the blonde he previously had under his spell. 

Things slowly started to not add up—not that it wasn’t before, but you can’t exactly play tetris with so many holes in the foundation before hitting the top and flunking out. Shinsou listened to how Nagisa floundered over herself—himself? Nakamura took over the writing on the notepad, getting rather clever with how Nagisa should answer. That’s when he started to really take note of the strange people at the outside cafe. 

Men with guns, talking about poisons, vile subjects, but still happily eating away at the food. “Comedy skits,” Nagisa titled their behavior. Oh, so the gun that dude was sucking on was just a prop, then, huh? What sort of junior high school class invites such shady people around? 

Then, Yuji spoke up with a serious tone. Shinsou didn’t know he could make that sound. 

“I know a front when I see one. I can spot a phony a mile away. That girl I met at the island this summer? Let’s just say a fake smile doesn’t suit her,” he had said. “You don’t have to keep lying.”

Silence.

Then Nagisa. “That’s some talent, Yuji.”

“If you can call it that.”

“A quirk then? ...Nevermind. Look, I’m sorry I lied to you. It’s not your fault. I’ve pretty much looked like this since I was a little boy. It’s kind of a pain.”

Shinsou blinked. 

“Little boy…?”

Nagisa continued. “Lately, I’ve learned that even a talent you’re ashamed of can be a source of confidence if you can use it to help someone else. So I’m starting to make peace will how girly I look.”

Shinsou’s brows curved together. He felt something in him shake when he heard that.

“I’m a guy is what I’m trying to say.”

Ah. 

Now,  _ that _ makes sense. 

Whatever came next sounded like buzzing to his ears, nonsensical sounds while the redhead beside him started to shake less and less and become more mobile while the blonde girl had a knowing smile—something of pride as she listened in. His ears caught up something else though.

“From the right angle,” Nagisa spoke. “Our flaws can be weapons. If I’ve learned nothing else from this classroom, it’s that. It’s what we do. It’s how this cafe came together. It’s what brought everyone here today, what made us a part of so many people’s lives.”

It was silent again. 

Then Yuji got up, and left. 

Shinsou couldn’t help but wonder if that was a good thing or not. 

* * *

“So you’re actually a guy, huh?”

Nagisa looked about ready to explode from embarrassment when he whipped around to see Shinsou. “You- You knew?!”

Shinsou shrugged. “You weren’t exactly quiet behind those bushes. Not like I care either way, though.”

The blue-haired girl- no,  _ boy  _ seemed to relax a bit at that. 

“You said something though,” Shinsou picked back up again. “‘A talent you’re ashamed of could be used to help someone else.’”

Nagisa was quiet, carefully studying the boy. 

“All my life, people titled my quirk ‘villainous’. Brainwash. So villainous, huh?” A dry laugh. “But… it’s something I was gifted, wasn’t it? A quirk, a talent. I was- no, still am, ashamed of it and how people viewed it, but it’s our flaws that can be used as weapons to help others, right?”

“Uh—Yeah!” 

Shinsou grinned. “I wasn’t sure if I should apply to a hero course or not next year, apprehensive over my quirk and all. But… now, I think I know what I want to do.”

“Did I help you with that?”

Shinsou was quiet for a moment before he nodded. “Yeah. I think you did. Thank you.”

“I’m- I’m glad I could help, Shinsou.”

“And Nagisa.” The boy met his gaze, curious and nervous. “Let’s just work to stay true to ourselves.”

Nagisa smiled, then nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but simple, I think! I really like Shinsou and Nagisa being friends, they... honestly have a lot in common (thinking emoji)
> 
> Anyway, I needed this chapter out before chapter 14 of HEROISM. 
> 
> **QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!**
>
>> What do you think Yuji's quirk should be?
> 
> Until next time! PLUS ULTRA! 


	10. Shedding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i needed...to write this............i dont care how uncomf this is, it's REAL......

When Nagisa woke with blurred, slightly-whitened vision, he knew instantly the coming week was going to be  _ hell. _

Coming to class wasn’t any better either because instantly, Okajima blurted out, “Holy crap, Nagisa! What happened to you?!”

Nagisa could hardly see with his vision being as powder white as it was, but he didn’t really need his sight to navigate to his desk. Having a snake quirk, he still had an extra sense with his snakes’ tongues. His snakes still had their infrared sight through their pits above their nose, but Nagisa could navigate just fine without it; at least they could taste the air and know more or less where everyone was. 

Except it didn’t really work for things without particular scents, which was proven when he bumped into Kayano’s desk, a hand catching his when he stumbled. “Oof! S-sorry.”

He recognized Kayano’s gasp, recognized her soft hands. “Nagisa! Okajima’s right, what happened to you?”

He heard shuffling from the class then, smelling the familiar scents of Midoriya, Karma and Isogai coming closer. “Geez, you look awful. You’re skin’s like death… Are you alright, Nagisa?” Isogai’s voice cut through the white. 

“Y-you’re not ss-sick, are you?” Midoriya’s voice.

A shadow passed over his eyes and he flinched away suddenly, blinking and flicking his gaze around frantically. 

“Oh, damn, you can’t see, can you?” Karma’s voice. 

The blue-haired boy’s expression grew red from embarrassment, but he’s sure the flush just made him look that much worse. His cracked lips pursed uncomfortably together and he slowly shook his head. “I’m… I’m fine, it’s just- uh…” 

He sensed Isogai moving and new hands clasped his and he was then guided to his seat. Sitting down, the boy swallowed. “I’m… shedding.”

“What?” Isogai.

“Shedding?” Kayano.

“Oh.” Midoriya.

“Gross!” Okajima.

“ _ Ew.” _ Nakamura.

“Heh, cool.” Hazama. 

His face darkened, a hand raising to cover his face. He should have stayed home today.

“Dude, how’d you even get to school?” Karma questioned. 

“I, uh, have a walker for weeks like this. I pretty much just memorize my path every day in case this happens,” Nagisa shrugged, slowly uncovering his face. He kept his white eyes lowered. It felt so uncomfortable. His body was being squished by the layer of dead skin, and his eyes felt irritated by his eye caps practically hanging off them. He hated these weeks. He couldn’t even use his quirk during these times. Why couldn’t his own snakes just shed? Why did it have to be him too?  _ Ugh. _

“Does it hurt?” Kayano’s timid voice came in front of him. 

The boy shook his head. “It’s just a bit uncomfortable. I just feel a bit… sick, I guess. But not really? Uh… it’s not, like, contagious or anything.”

He heard Okajima let out a sigh of relief before a  _ whap! _ And then his cry of, “Ouch! What was that for?”

“He’s got a snake quirk, you idiot. Of course it’s not contagious,” Hazama sighed, voice slightly annoyed.

Nagisa smiled a bit. “It should pass by the end of the week. I just can’t see right now. And, some of my skin might look really bad. Since I don’t have scales all over my body, only some parts shed like the backs of my hands and my cheeks, so you might see me scraping skin off, but it doesn’t hurt, and I put it all into a plastic bag so I don’t weird you all out.”

The short boy flinched with a gasp when he felt a different hand land on his shoulder, relaxing once he sensed it was only Kurahashi. “It’s perfectly normal for snakes!” she explained giddily. “Beetles do it too, you know? Scales and exoskeletons don’t grow like regular skin does. It’s so cool to see someone other than Korosensei do that skin-peely-offy-thing!”

“Sh...Ss-shedding, K-Kura-chan,” Midoriya muttered. Nagisa heard scribbling to his right. He must be taking notes on his quirk. The shorter boy smiled weakly at that prospect. He’ll probably show it to him later. 

“Why didn’t you stay home, Nagisa?” Maehara’s voice, laced with concern yet slight amusement. Nagisa turned to the direction of his voice, then shrugged, appearing sheepish.

“I’m under contract this year to not skip school unless I have an valid reason accepted by a doctor or the principal himself,” he explained. “Since I’m not sick, I can’t get a pass from the doctor to stay home, so.” He shrugged again. 

The door to the hall slid open, the smell of distinctly French pastries pressing into the class. Nagisa wrinkled his nose. Too sweet. 

“Good morning, class!” 

Everyone got to their desks and stood up, greeting their homeroom teacher before sitting down again. Nagisa kept his gaze down. 

“Now, for attendance. Akabane Karma?”

“Here.”

The list went on before he got to his name and Nagisa lifted his head slightly to call out, “Here.”

“Alrighty, Suga— _ Nagisa?! _ What’s wrong with your  _ face?! _ Ohmygoodness, please don’t tell me you’ve contracted some sort of terrible disease! Oh, my heart would break if anything were to happen to any of my students! What ails you, Nagisa?! Is i-”

“It’s! Nothing!” Nagisa interrupted, a bit of laughter hanging off the end of his words. “I’m just shedding, Sensei.”

Korosensei’s voice sounded a bit pathetic as he responded with a simple: “Oh.” Unfortunately, their Korosensei was an octopus of theatrics, so Nagisa wasn’t all that surprised when the yellow creature suddenly zipped right in front of his desk and a tentacle touched his cheek. “How extraordinary! What an interesting discovery; It looks like I’m not the only one who sheds a new skin once in a while!”

(“Yeah, but I don’t shed my entire body off like you do. Or smell weird afterwards,” Nagisa muttered while the teacher moved his face every which way, observing the greyer parts and his eyes.)

“Extraordinary! Simply a remarkable side-effect of a remarkable quirk. Tell me, do you shed all at once or is it a process such as those of a common snake?”

“Er… It… takes about a week or less for all my affected areas to shed completely, but more for my snakes themselves…”

“I see! It seems your eyes are also affected. You can’t see well, can you? Well, Nagisa, meet me after class today! Midoriya, can you take extra notes for Nagisa today?” 

“Y-yes!” 

“Excellent! Well, back to role call. Sugaya Sosuke?”

“Present.”

Nagisa squirmed, anxiety crawling in his stomach. It always unnerved him when he had to meet a teacher after school. 

* * *

It was hard getting through class just by listening and paying attention, giving vocal responses whenever he was called on (Korosensei still held high expectations). 

Lunch went by without incident, mostly just Midoriya asking Nagisa questions about his quirk and Karma being insufferable as always. Trying to spook him and ultimately failing when Nagisa wouldn’t flinch after the first two attempts.

Classes came around and Karasuma tried to bench him from gym until his sight got better. To that, Nagisa simply pointed out that Chiba was doing just fine blind and this wasn’t his first rodeo with being blind either. Gym went about as well as it usually did. Nagisa took delight in surprising his classmates with how well he could keep up even when blind.

Finally, the end of class came and Nagisa waited patiently for Korosensei in the class.

“So, what’d ya think Korosensei’s gonna do?” Isogai questioned, sitting next to Nagisa.

The blind boy shrugged. “I dunno really.”

“Maybe he’s gonna put Nagisa in a snake cage until he finishes molting,” Nakamura chuckled as he finished packing and turned to leave. “Well, good luck, Nagisa. See you guys later.”

They all waved her off before Karma hummed to himself. Nagisa turned to his direction. “What’re you thinking now?”

“Nothing, just wondering if octopi eat snakes. People eat snakes, right? Like in Africa?” 

Midoriya made a shrugging sound. Nagisa heard a smacking sound beside Karma and he sensed Sugino was closer—did he hit Karma? The pig-tail boy hummed in amusement as Sugino chastised his friend, “Why are you seriously this morbid and weird?”

“Nnn-no, he has’a p-point,” Midoriya chimed in.

“See? Midoriya agrees with me.”

“So? Midoriya agrees with everything and I’m pretty sure you and Midoriya go out to find actual cryptids on weekends.”

There was silence and Nagisa raised a brow, looking toward both boys as if their heat signatures would give him any sort of answer to that. Seriously, why weren’t they saying anything? Then he heard Karma whisper, “Crap, he’s onto us.”

Then the hushed response, “Whu, ah, wh-what do we d-do?”

More silence, Karma’s head turned looking in some direction he wasn’t sure of and then he and Midoriya bolted from the building. 

“Holy crap, they actually do hunt for cryptids,” he heard Maehara mutter. Nagisa shook his head. If anything  _ they _ were the cryptids, but what does he know? He’s just a blind snake with two smaller snakes attached to his head. Go figure.

Isogai moved to perhaps speak, but was interrupted by Korosensei entering the room. “Nagisa! There you are! Alright, it’s all prepared, please follow me! Er, well, boys, help him?”

“I mean, I have pit viper sight,” he reminded his homeroom teacher and he jumped.

“Egad! You’re right! Forgive me for forgetting. Anyway, come along, children!” With a sigh, he got up with his things and he sensed the curiosity rolling off the three other boys behind him, following along as well. Outside, Nagisa couldn’t really distinguish anything but a red square… thing. The shape reminded him of an outside, but bigger. 

“Uh, Sensei? What is that?” he heard Maehara ask. 

“It’s the new sauna!” 

Nagisa blinked. “The new what?” 

“So, I did some research, and the best way for a snake to shed is in humidity! That, and having scratch toys, and I know you probably pick at your scales already, but your poor little buddies probably don’t have anything to scrub their own scales away.”

Oh. Yeah, usually Nagisa’s the one who peels their dead skin off. He usually just sits in a hot bath at home too. 

He looked in Korosensei’s direction. “Sensei, I… don’t know what to say.”

He heard his hands clap. “Say not a thing, Nagisa! I take pleasure in assisting my hardworking students in any way I can, and this surely will help your shedding process to go more smoothly, I can assure you.” Man, that octopus sounded so proud of himself. 

Nagisa chuckled a bit before nodding. “Alright. Thank you, Korosensei, I- I’ll take this offer.”

“Wonderful! Now, let’s get you ready for the sauna!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dkjghdfkjg 
> 
> ANYWAY,  
>  **QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER**
>
>> So.... Red Eye.... needs a name, y'all. What're your suggestions!! Comment down below!!
> 
> alright, until next time! PLUS ULTRA! 


	11. ERROR: your call has been disconnected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01000001 01010010 01001111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please read Missing Girl Himiko before this chapter*

ARO-001 is connected to the call

_ “Hello. Can you hear me?” _

“Loud and clear.”

_ “Good. This is a secured line, but let’s make this quick anyway. Did you get the instructions sent to you?” _

“I did. I have some questions.”

_ “Of course. Go ahead.” _

“Suppose I don’t get in next year. What then?”

_ “Don’t worry about that too soon. We’ll have everything under control by then. For now, just focus on qualifying in the first place and we’ll take care of the rest.” _

“Alright… and what about the boy I’m supposed to keep an eye on? What if  _ he _ doesn't get in?”

_ “Oh, he will. But that will come later. Remember, you’re still a new recruit. This is training-“ _

“Training in  _ what _ , may I ask?” His voice came out short.

_ “ _ Training _ in blending in. Gaining information. Being  _ patient _. You have one year to sharpen your skills.” _ The voice was sharp with annoyance, which smoothed itself out right after.  _ “Then you’ll be sent in.” _

“ …Fine. And my brother?”

_ “He’s well and stable for now. The treatment seems to be more suppressive than healing, but it’s better than his brain spilling open everywhere with all those tentacles.”  _ There was a pause.  _ “But his mental state has… unfortunately reached a point of no return.” _

He pinched the skin between his eyes, inhaling sharply. “... I’ll… I’ll be able to see him, right? With my sister?”

_ “Of course, but under a schedule. We still need to be discreet with everything that’s happened. Not too many coming in at once and all that.” _

A nod. “I understand. Thank you. I’ll report back in a week’s time.”

_ “Very well. Stay safe, and remember to report any sightings of the missing girl and the black-haired girl as well.” _

“Of course.”

Click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 00110110 00101111 00110110

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the quirk suggestions!
> 
> The quirks of class 3-E:
> 
> Karasuma - Auto Lock  
> Irina - Charm  
> Izuku - Quirkless (formerly), One for All (current)  
> Karma - Horns (ram-shaped)  
> Isogai - Prince’s Charm (emitter) / Seahorse (transformation, water activated)  
> Okajima - Photographic Memory  
> Okano - Flashlight  
> Okuda - Mineral Manipulation  
> Megu - Swift Swim  
> Kayano - Quirkless (formerly), Tentacles (disabled)  
> Kanzaki - Plant Mimic  
> Justice - Lie Detect  
> Kurahashi - Beetle Call  
> Nagisa - Snake Hair / Medusa's Smile  
> Sugaya - Air Brush  
> Sugino - Super Throw  
> Takebayashi - Quick Heal  
> Chiba - Hyper Sensory (blind)  
> Terasaka - Tiger Arms  
> Nakamura - Fiber Craft  
> Kirara - Ghoul (transformation)  
> Rinka - Accuracy  
> Hara - Elastic  
> Fuwa - Text Box  
> Maehara - Bala-Balance  
> Mimura - Mushroom Director  
> Muramatsu - Heat-up  
> Yada - Heart-to-Heart  
> Yoshida - Techno Vision (basically X-ray vision but for machines)  
> Ritsu - Unhackable  
> Itona - Tentacle Hair (formerly/OG quirk), Quirkless
> 
> Quirk suggestion thanks to:
>
>> Namelesschilds \- Okuda, Okano  
> InasaIsLove \- Isogai, Kamzaki, Okajima, Megu, Justice, Mimura  
> Rychan6 \- Isogai, Maehara  
> Reema \- Hara, Muramatsu, Yada  
> Possibly Creative \- Takabayashi, Sugaya, Fuwa

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Small Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172018) by Anonymous 




End file.
